


Something about you

by C_Jones17



Category: wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Jones17/pseuds/C_Jones17
Summary: After an awkward encounter as shortys, what will Waverly and Nicole do when they meet eachothers partners.





	1. Nice to meet you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SCOLE10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCOLE10/gifts).



> Just want to give a big thanks to Sam (Scole10) for letting me write your ideas, hopefully I've gave it justice.

"Oh Jes-" Waverly fumbled with the taps as they sprayed cold beer all over her shirt "jesus"

Waverly looked down at her fully soaked top, grabbing for a towel "perfect" 

"I didn't know Shorty's has wet t-shirt competitions" an amused voice called.

Waverly's eyes directed towards the entrance door and noticed how a tall, gorgeous officer stood there, playing with the hat in hand.

"You okay?" The officer asked trying to stop herself from laughing.

Waverly noticed how the red headed cop, swaggered over to her, with a grin still pressed tightly on her face.

"Yeh, just a lil jumpy, had a.. crazy night" 

"Sorry I wasn't her to see it" the officer said as she put her hat down on the counter just infront of the smaller woman.

"I've been meaning to introduce myself I'm Nicole, Nicole Haught" the redhead stretched her arm over enabling Waverly to shake her hand.. 

"And you're Waverly Earp" Nicole added, noticing how Waverly wasn't making any attempt to move her hand.

"Yes" 

"Quite the popular girl round here" she added making it a little less awkward, before squeezing Waverly's hand one more time Letting it go

"Oh you know it's all in the smile and wave" Waverly waved akwardky, accidently looking the officer up and down 

"Yeh"

Waverly watched as the redheads gaze was staring intently in her eyes and she would be lying if the brunette said she wasn't doing it back.

Her gaze was disturbed as another drop of cold water dropped down her stomach making her shiver, and remember her top was now sopping wet and exposing a little to much.

"Er do you mind just" Waverly signalled with her hand for Nicole to turn around.

"Oh" Nicole placed her hands over her eyes for a moment to imply she knew what Waverly had meant before turning around.

Waverly turned, trying not to show the heat in her face as she turned around to take off her shirt.

"Shit" The brunette though as she struggled to get out of her shirt. The tight top that she attempted to wiggle out of had embarresingly became stuck

Nothing there was no way of getting out of the mess, now only was her face burning but the embarresment filled her thoughts and all she felt like doing was slapping herself in the face.

"Err, officer, I'm stuck" Waverly said embarresed 

Nicole's head hesistantly looked back, hoping not to over step a mark, but as she did, her mouth went dry as she saw Waverly's toned belly and bottom half of her bra, while struggling to get it off her head,

The redhead bounced off her chair, to Waverly's aid.

"Here I got ya" Nicole signalled before swiftly pulling the shirt over her head.

She passed the shirt back to Waverly, who quickly covered up her body with the thin fabric still exposing her bra straps. 

They were staring again. It was almost as if neither could look away, like it was a game of who was going to look away first 

"What the hells going on?" 

Both women were startled out of there stance and looked towards the door.

Waverly saw a woman, a little taller than her, and a few years older but definetly beautiful standing by the door, watching the two in confusion.

Waverly had noticed the "shit" Nicole whispered to herself, while observing who it was.

"Hey beautiful" Nicole said softly.

'Beautiful' Waverly thought, she had to wonder for a second if the redhead was talking to her, but was unusually sad to see it wasn't directed to her.

The older woman strolled towards the two with a stern look on her face, still eyeing them both.

"Waverly here, just got stuck, and I was just introducing myself" Nicole said trying to validate herself. 

"Well I'm sure that doesn't require taking her shirt off Nicole" the woman said directing it to her with a stern look. 

"Anyway, nice to meet you I'm Eve, Nicole's wife" 

Waverly froze, she didn't know why she felt like this, like someone had stabbed her in the back or broken her heart.

But with a brave face Waverly extended her hand out to Eve "Waverly".

"Nice to meet you, you coming babe? We need to properly moved in" Eve said placing her hand on Nicole's chest, as she explained to Waverly.

Nicole's eyes directed from her wife to Waverly, and the smaller brunette noticed how Nicole had wanted to say something but closed her mouth again.

"Yeh, nice to meet you Waverly, hopefully I can get to know you more" she said placing a business card towards her. with a glare from Eve.

Waverly just nodded, watching as both women strolled out, hand in hand.

As they left Waverly picked up the small card Nicole had just dropped, and saw as it read 'officer Nicole haught' with a phone number at the bottom.

She toyed with the edges of the card, features expressing a smile.

"Officer Haught. Of course" Waverly said into the silence, before ducking her head.

***

"Waverly" Nicole hollered watching as the brunette unlocked the door to Shortys.

She turned at the familiar voice and was greeted with the warmth of the redheads smile, which instantly put her in a good mood.

"Hi, if you haven't got anything to do, do you want to keep me company for a bit?" Waverly signalled to the shortys door.

"Sure, my shift starts in an hour thought I'd get an early start" the officer admitted.

"Well come in officer, and let me get you a coffee" 

Nicole smiled at the little gesture, it had been a week since the awkward moment her wife had walked in on the wrong moment between them, unfortunately they had talked about it, but it wasn't much, it was eve shouting and a numerous amount of smacking on her behalf.

As the officer looked at the empty stools, she took a seat, and watched as Waverly took of her coat exposing her Shortys shirt.

"So how'd you like your coffee?" Waverly asked with a cute smile.

"Right now? Black, kinda stressed for my first day" Nicole admitted, looking down at the counter.

As Waverly went to make her the coffee, she turned around and saw as the officer winced in pain after leaning on her cheek.

She came closer than ever to Nicole, trying not to make it obvious she knew something was wrong.

"Don't be the towns very welcoming, with the exception of drunks" Waverly assured.

As Nicole kept her face firmly on the counter top, she saw the look in her eyes, almost like pain.

Then Waverly noticed. It was obvious that Nicole tried to cover it. A big bruise cover the right side of her face, that definetly wasn't there before.

Waverly's hand instinctively came up, Nicole jumped as she felt a warm hand rest over her cheek and stroke over the place that hurt.

Her eyes directed up to Waverly's, and saw the concern fill her eyes, as she didn't attempt to stop, 

"What happened?" Waverly asked softly, almost like a whisper.

"Err, well, don't worry bout it" Nicole cracked, to ashamed to say the real reason.

It was weird, how good it felt to be together, to have Waverly hand on her cheek,

Nicole's hand hesitantly raised, placing her hand over the brunettes, as the crease on Waverlys forehead with concern grew.

"Babe" a loud, irritating voice, ruined there moment and both women snapped there hands back in embarrassment.

Waverly knew who it was, an it was hard to admit it's the last voice she wanted to hear right now.

"I'm going out with the boys tonight, don't wait up for me" the man strolled out as quickly as he came in, leaving Waverly.

"Champ wa-" the brunette sighed in dissapointment, she knew were her husband would do on that night out, knew how many times he's actually cheated on her.

When Waverly's eyes went back onto Nicole's, she knew her demeanour had changed, it was almost like she looked dissapointed, exactly how Waverly felt when meeting Eve. 

She had remembered the coffee again and got herself busy with making a pot for Nicole.

"So- so you're married?" The voice came as a suprise to Waverly, the defeat was evident in the way she had said it.

The brunette shot around, placing the fresh coffee by Nicole.

"You're too!" Waverly fought back

"No, god, I apologise, I meant to say congratulations, I'm happy for you" Nicole nodded as she spoke, you could see the hurt in her eyes, as they glazed over.

"Well I Er I better go" Nicole stood up

"Have a good day Waverly and thanks for the coffee" and with one tip of her hat she was quickly out the door, leaving Waverly in a bad mood once again.

**  
Throughout the week, they hadn't seen each other, but that didn't mean they didn't think about each other,

Constantly.

Waverly couldn't help but wonder. Wonder were the bruise came from, wondered why Nicole wasn't happy. But most importantly wondered if the guy currently sleeping next to her was the person she wanted it to truly be.

Over the town, Nicole was having the same problem, she stayed up, sitting upright on the couch, just staring at the silver band around her finger, wondering why she felt so low. 

They washed down the thoughts and both women lay with there partner, just contemplating, thinking.

*

Waverly had been working early in the police station for a couple weeks now, almost everyday she ran into officer Haught and had some good conversations together by her desk before getting dragged in the BBD office by Dolls. 

Waverly had learned where Nicole was originally from and why she moved.

And one day they even sat down on there lunch breaks and told each other there likes and dislikes, which were fairly similar except the fact Waverly like tea and Nicole preferred coffee

It was inevitable that they got along so well, Nicole's wife was always busy with work, Nicole was the only one who could depend on getting to know the locals.

"haughtstuff hey, you wanna have lunch with me and Waverly? Waverly said you were good friends"

It had snapped Nicole out of her routine, although she was nearly done for her lunch break, the fact the officer was new meant a lot of paperwork.

"Sure" Nicole sighed looking from Wynonna to Waverly with a smile.

"So got anywhere you like to go to eat" Waverly asked bumping into Nicole's shoulder as they left the police station.

"Shortys, were going to shortys!" Wynonna spoke over them.

"Wynonna you can't jus-"

"Kid, I'm on a budget here, and Gus always gives us free food anyways so what's the problem?" Wynonna stopped to turn around as she questioned her sister.

Waverly watched in disbelief as the older Earp kicked the two shutters open to shortys and strolled in.

"Sorry about her, she's just going all Wynonna again" Waverly signalled crazy with her hands.

Nicole stared, deeply, Waverly could see she was hanging onto every word.

She cleared her throat quickly, breaking the awkward silence.

Waverly began walking again and Nicole rushed behind to catch up.

As they entered, the officer noticed how rowdy the place was, it was much different from the first time she came in.

She took in the stench of alcohol and sweat and saw as old drunks slept on the bar counter.

It wasn't the best bar she'd ever seen, but were her friends concerned she'd deal with anythin.

Nicole followed both Earps at a table and noticed how Wynonna put Both feet on the spare chair and called over a woman, who Nicole observed as with short grey hair with a flannel top.

The woman came over thanks to the older Earps unnerving calls, and as the redheads eyes directed to Waverly she noticed the smile plastered on her face from the woman who was coming over.

"Wynonna, Waverly and who might you be?" the woman asked eyes planted on Nicole.

"I'm Nicole, Nicole Haught, just moved her a couple weeks back" Nicole stated, extending her arm like she always does.

"Gus, I see you've met my girls, hope they're treating you nice" Gus said as she extended her arm to meet Nicole's.

"Oh yeh, treating me well better than I deserve" the redhead half heartedly said looking at Waverly with a wink, as she saw the blush on her face.

"Well good, what can I getcha?" Gus asked pulling out and pen and pad.

"Big burger, with fries and a coke" Wynonna interupted as Gus jotted it down "oh and put some onion rings on there" 

With a nod her eyes directed to both Waverly and Nicole.

"I'll have the same please" 

"I'll second that" Nicole said as they ordered 3 burgers.

As Gus walked away to put in the order, Wynonna's eyes went to Nicole.

Unfortunately for Nicole she hadn't noticed, all she could think about was the foot that was now touching the side of hers. As she looked at Waverly, she could see how the younger girl was intently looking at her while her foot slided over hers again.

"So, Haught, Waverly says you moved from Toronto, any reason why?" Wynonna asked, full of curiousty, which to Nicole looked a lot like distrust.

"Me and my wife had a hard time there, her ex was always out to get her, so I decided to move hoping she'd follow me, it took a lot of convincing but now we're here" Nicole explained.

"Oh, sorry, my bad" Wynonna held up her hands akwardky, making Waverly look at her with disbelief.

Her whole body physically jump as a hand hit her thigh, she looked down to see Waverly's hand, with her thumb rubbing circles on her leg.

"You ok?" Waverly whispered, never stopping the movement.

Nicole looked like a deer in headlights, she felt like she hadn't responded to Waverly in minutes but it had only been a few seconds.

"Yep, yes, totally fine" Nicole quickly mumbled, her voice going higher than normal, before looking anywhere but Waverly.

It was like a sneak attack, none of them noticed Gus behind them carrying three plates, none of them saw as she took in he way Waverly touched Nicole's leg and whole baffled she had become when noticing it was Waverly's. 

"3 burgers" Gus smiled, as she saw Waverly's hand shoot off of Nicole momentarily, at the corner of her eye.

As she set all plates down, and watched Wynonna quickly tuck in, she went to walk away when she heard a little 'thank you' coming from Nicole, she turned around politely muttering a "your welcome" before serving other tables.

*

It was silent, all women eating with a few noises of pleasure from the food, they didn't fall very much.

The bill was placed on the table, but Wynonna just shook it off. Nicole looked at the time and noticed how her hour was almost up and how she'd have to somehow find a way to nicely go back.

"So how long have you and eve been married?" Waverly asked, stirring at her drink.

Nicole looked from the clock to Waverly, obviously a little to back from the question.

"Since last year, what about you?" Nicole questioned back.

"6 months ago champ asked me to marry him" Waverly thought back to the time which normally would fill her with joy but now she couldn't help but sigh leaning her head on her hand.

"Worst descion of you life baby girl" Wynonna cut in, while messing around on her phone.

"Yeh" Waverly whispered drawing circles on her glass.

Nicole looked from one earp to another, wondering if what she heard was right, she was disappointed to know Wynonna had dismissed it so she probably heard wrong. 

"Alright you'll have to excuse me, I've got to go back to work" Nicole cleared her thirst tucking her chair in before Subtly getting the bill. 

"Oh, alright I'll see you soon Nicky" Waverly waved off

"Bye red" Wynonna said as she picked some food out her teeth. 

Nicole nodded to both before going to the till. She saw Gus looking from a customer to her signalled a one minute before turning her gaze to the man infront. 

Nicole just placed the bill infront, with money attached and a tip on $20, before heading out the door.

Gus looked from the doorway to the counter where the redhead has just been and walked over to see the moment sitting ther all from Nicole's pay.

She tugged to herself, watching as the two oblivious Earps continued to chat.

She pocketed the 20 before heading off towards the young girls.

"Hell of a friend you got there Waverly" Gus interjected.

"Whys that?" Waverly asked, turning to her aunt.

"Well while you two were off nattering about whatever it is you were talking about Nicole just payed both your bills with a $20 donation to me" Gus drawled, watching as both Earps mouths went open. 

As there aunt walked away confident she'd got her point across, Wynonna looked wide eyes at Waverly. 

"I think I'd like this woman around more often" Wynonna said

"Me too" 

There was more meaning to Waverly's, Wynonna simply meant so she didn't have to pay anything, but Waverly say there hoping that Nicole and her will get to know each other even better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of wayhaught flirting.

It had been a month since Nicole had moved to this small creepy place in the middle of nowhere. 

In terms of relationship, eve didn't attempt to take in the small town or the locals living in it, it was all up to Nicole as per usual.

But in her defence, the officer did love meeting new faces, some alot more than others. It felt like a new start, like finally she was achieving something. 

It was finally a day Nicole get off, even though Nedley stressed the importance that a cop was never off duty, it was still a break from work.

However All the things she could be doing, and she's sitting on her sofa. Eve was working for a high buisness company so was getting big cash, unfortunately for Nicole that meant often they didn't see each other, and when they did it wouldn't be the greatest of terms.

She had a baseball in one hand, throwing it up numerously as the boredom took over.

A few times the redhead was contemplating whether or not texting Wynonna or Waverly but after her thoughts came back she remember she didn't have either of there numbers.

She did however give Waverly's hers, but to Nicoles disadvantage she had never got a message off the smaller Earp.

Nicole was just about to change her position on the coach to a lying position, when her phone chimed on the glass cabinet just infront of her.

She stretched with a sigh as she got up, it was bound to be from eve, the woman hardly leaves her alone when away.

Her eyes adjusted to the light of the home as she saw it was from an unknown number.

The redhead unlocked her screen and quickly opened the message, curiously.

Unknown- hey, it's Waverly, Wynonna said you had the day off was wondering if you wanted to explore the town with me today?

Nicoles smile was so wide it was hurting her cheeks, it was almost like Waverly had read her mind. 

Nic- yeh, sounds great, what are you thinking?

Nicole carried her phone, making sure it was on vibrate as she practically ran to her room the get dressed.

The officer was in black jeans, and was just about to put her oversized top on when another chime came from her phone, the redhead lept on the bed, one hand still tucked in her sleeve as she steadied herself to grab the phone.

Waverly- Wanna grab a movie, then come back to mine, I'll cook?

On the other side of the screen, Waverly stood contemplating about the idea, wondering whether the movies was a good enough adventure, but before she could change her mind, her hand had already hit send. 

Nic- sounds great, I'll pick you up in 30.

All Waverly's doubt faded away with one text, it assured her, she knew Nicole was never one to back down out of anything but it was nice to have the go ahead that the officer liked the idea.

This time Waverly was more calm, she knew a simple tight blue jeans and crop top will do, nothing too fancy.

It hit her that her and Nicole will actually be spending time together alone, and it then hit her with the nerves once again.

The smaller Earps mind was constantly ticking, her mind running with what if she doesn't like me? to what if she thought Wynonna was coming?

There was a car horn, just from outside that had led Waverly from her daydream, she took her phone and purse, and quickly headed to the door.

She saw the black jeep, much nicer than hers, just infront, with the tall redhead in it.

Waverly noticed how Nicole lept out the car, as she walked towards it, and generously opened the door. 

"Such a gentlewomen" Waverly laughed as Nicole began to blush still standing by the door before closing it.

Nicole jogged around the side to get in the car and Waverly could properly observe what the redhead was wearing, it was casual, but Waverly thought she'd look good in anything.

"Hi" Nicole turned to Waverly after getting in the car

"Hey yourself" Waverly said looking the redhead up and down.

"So what are we going to watch?" The officer asked as she began to start the car.

"Romance or horror?" Waverly asked excitedly.

"Whatever you'd like Waverly" Nicole laughed, finding the little Earp adorable.

"We can pick when we're there" 

The rest of the car drive was silent, except the few times Waverly had told Nicole which direction to go.

It wasnt awkward like any other person would be it was more comfortable silence 

"Alright looks like we're here" Nicole broke, before turning into a parking space.

As they parked, Waverly made sure to get out quickly so the redhead wouldn't have the trouble of walking to her side to open the door for her

It took Nicole by suprise that Waverly was already by her side, as she got out the car.

"Ready to go!" Waverly chirped, pulling Nicole into the movie theatre. 

Before Nicole could say anything, she was getting eagerly pulled into the theatre.

She watched as Waverly tentatively looked at the showing on the big board just above the snack.

"So we've got 'get out' orr..." Waverly looked at the other option and laughed awkwardly when she found out the second choice of film.

Her head ducked as Nicole followed her eyes and she saw in big words 'below her mouth'. Nicole quickly cleared her throat, knowing exactly what the film was about after seeing the trailer.

"Well I'll leave that up to you Waverly, whatever one you wanna watch is great" Nicole assured her as Waverly looked at both options contemplating.

Waverly got in the line to order the tickets, which Nicole was intrigued to see which film she had picked while the redhead lined up for some goodies which consisted of two mixed slushes, popcorn and two bags of sweets.

After Nicole and Waverly were served separately, the younger Earp was quick to thank the redhead for paying all the sweets, before heading to the cinema number.

As they entered, and sat down, with Nicole not even knowing what they were watching they exchanged drinks, with Nicole giving the slushy and popcorn to Waverly, and laughed when the other girls eyes widened 

"sooo, are you going to tell me what we're watching?" Nicole asked with a cheeky smile on her face.

Waverly turned from the trailers rolling to Nicole with a slight smile.

"Wynonna said she wanted to watch 'below her mouth' so I decided to go with the scary option" Waverly claimed, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well this movie looks great thank you" Nicole politely replied

"Your welcome, but don't blame me if I end up holding your hand, I'm not very good with scary movies" Waverly laughed, telling the truth fully.

Something about this information made Nicole want to watch scary movies more, she turned her head back to the screen as the age rating came up and was ready to start the film.

True to her word, Waverly did grab Nicole's hand half way through after a lot of jump scares made her heart rate go up.

Nicole turned to the girl, she did make her hand easily reachable for Waverly to grab, but was suprised the smaller Earp actually took it.

The warmth of Nicole's hand made her tingle, they fit perfectly together, and it made her feel warm and fuzzy inside.

She wondered what it be like for this to be a regular thing, to have Nicole beside her all the time, maybe as a bestfriend, but Waverly certainly wasn't thinking about it that way.

The smaller Earp had put in consideration she was straight, just a little crush on Nicole doesn't change that, but she couldn't deny the feeling that she was feeling in her heart when holding onto her hand.

Nicole's full focus was on Waverly, as soon as her hand was occupied, the concentration was long off the screen.

*

After the movie had ended, they had stayed there hand in hand for a little longer than they should. They just watched as all the names of people in the production rolled through, neither attempting to move.

When they saw they were now the only ones left in the theatre, they both looked at each other seeing who will make the next move.

"I had a great time" Nicole said in almost a whisper.

"Me too" Waverly replied in the same tone.

Somehow they had got closer, and there faces were only inches apart.

Waverly felt intoxicated with the way Nicole's unsteadied breath was blowing against her lips, and she had to bite down on her lip to supress the intensity she was feeling at the moment.

Nicole was so sure that they were about to kiss each other, still holding eachother, that she qucikly remembered who she swore her vows too.

Her head snapped infront, leaving Waverly looking at the side of Nicole's face.

"Ready" Nicole asked unable to meet her eyes, as she stood up to leave.

"Yep" Waverly popped the 'p' feeling the awkwardness in the air.

Nicole was still polite as they left the theatre and got in her car, she still opened the door for Waverly as she entered.

It took the uneasiness away a little to know Nicole was still her smiling and charming self. 

As they drove to the homestead, both woman exchanged quick little glances to each other and looking away when one of them got caught.

It was like a game, as they both laughed knowing the little exchanges that were happening between them.

"So, Officer Haught.." Nicole turned after seeing the humorous expression on her face "do remind me, what is it that happened at the end of the film?" Waverly asked trying her best to put on a questioning face.

Nicole knew she had been caught, the fact Waverly had seen that her attention wasn't on the film was embarrassing enough, and it was more embarrassing because she hadn't a clue what to say 

"Err.. you see" Nicole squinted her eyes trying to recall the last thing she had watched.

"Oh yeh, the guy finds out that the family have been killing black people and so tried to escape the family, except the family were playing mind tricks " Nicole guessed, while Waverly nodded along trying hard to suppress laughing out loud.

"Interesting" Waverly uttered, knowing Nicole was completely lost in what she was saying.

Waverly knew it wasn't the ending, but decided to give Nicole a chance and save a little of her dignity, so wouldn't mention it.

Nicole turned once again, when she heard the cutest little chuckle she'd ever heard, her eyes advereted back and forth from the road to the other girl.

"What?" Nicole asked 

"Nothing" Waverly replied still laughing.

"What?" Nicole asked louder, amusement now in her voice.

"Nothing it's just I didn't know that happened at the end" Waverly laughed turning to Nicole.

"Oh ha ha, laugh all you want, I was just distracted thas all" 

"Oh I'm sure you were" Waverly mumbled, her head dropping to her hands. 

*

After the 20 minute drive back to the Earp homestead, Waverly was busy cooking lasagne while Nicole took a seat at the table with a beer already sat in her hand. 

It smelt delicious, and Nicole thought that it was another thing to add on waverlys list that she could do.

To be honest, Nicole hadn't found a flaw in the smaller woman yet, she was banking on cooking, but with the way it smells she guessed wrong.

"It'll be out in 10 minutes" Waverly hollered loudly from the kitchen. 

"Take your time" Nicole stood up and observed the new place, it was old but it did have a feeling of home.

Nicole's eyes raked over the numerous amount of Cd cases lying on top of a cabinet and saw the radio just below it. 

"Do you want me to put some music on?"

Nicole jumped a little, as Waverly sneakily came behind her to look at what she was looking at. 

The redhead only nodded, wondering out of all the cds, which one Waverly was going to pick. 

As the song started playing, Waverly quickly excused herself to go back to the kitchen, leaving Nicole to listen to the song 

Her head went down as the song 'a thousand years' came on, it was one of Waverly's favourites and Nicole could see why the lyrics were romantic and showed the potential in love , something unfortunately her relationship was lacking. 

Nicole turned back to sit down as she took in the show song, enjoying the rhythm.

After a few moments, Waverly strolled out with both hands full with plates.

As she set it down Nicole could see just how well made it was, it was the right colour and as she placed it in her mouth it was like heaven on a plate.

"Mm" Nicole moaned in content at the food "this is amazing" 

"Thank you"Waverly replied politely picking up her knife and fork.

*

"So tell me a bit about yourself"' Nicole said intrigued as she quickly ate the food.

"Well what would you like to know?"'Waverley asked. 

Nicole leaned back in her chair, wondering what the ideal question would be.

"Did you go to college?" 

Waverly hummed as she ate the last piece and turned her full attention to Nicole. 

"Yep, studied right here in Purgatory"

"What did you study?" She asked Fascinated by the girl infront. 

"Criminology and Latin" Waverly answered proudly. 

Nicole's eyes went wide at the answer "wow, wouldn't have you down as a Latin type of gal"

"Well there's a lot of things that you don't know about me officer Haught" Waverly replied tapping her fingers suggestively against the table. 

"Well, tell me something I don't know" Nicole challenged 

Waverly had to think for a minute, trying to think of some interesting college stories.

"Well back in college, when I was head cheerleader, the only guy that asked me out was Champ that's how we met" Waverly recalled the memory of when Champ used to be sweet. 

As she looked at Nicole, she noticed the puzzled face, and the mouth that was just about to say something.

"What?" Waverly asked shaking her head.

"Back up" Nicole motioned with her hands "you, you used to be a cheerleader" the redhead asked.

"Yess" Waverly was wondering how Nicole didn't see it.

"I don't believe it" Nicole slammed her hand on the table lightly, looking at Waverly with disbelief.

"Wh-, alright then officer, challenge accepted why don't I just go get changed a minute" Waverly threw her napkin at Nicole with a smirk, and walked away swaying her hips.

Nicole was intrigued, she spent the time drawing little circles on the condensation on the empty beer glass.

As if on cue the music had changed into something filled with beat and Nicole jaw dropped as Waverly stood before her in a cheerleading costume.

It was evident she'd outgrown it, Nicole could see how tight it was and how far up it was on Waverly's ass. 

Waverly swayed towards her, and went to the empty space beside the table to perform the little routine.

She wasn't nervous about it, if anything she was excited, it was the sexier side of her, something she wouldn't admit to but definitely wanted Nicole to see.

As the music began the chorus, Waverly noticed how Nicole was looking her up and down with a glint in her eyes, and it made her weak, it made her want all the things she shouldn't and it scared her.

At the end of the song, when Nicole's full focus was set on her she did the signature move, that everyone loved.

Her whole body spun, whipping the long brown hair around with her and as the final beat ended her hip jerked sidewards, breaking contact with Nicole's eyes as they fell and rose again to observe the tall muscular redhead infront.

As the music completely stopped and Waverly stood there half out of breath she noticed how Nicole hadn't said a word or hardly moved from the space.

She walked towards the officer, leaning down, seductively skimming Nicole's cheek with her lips.

"Was that enough for you?" Waverly whispered, feeling the intensity between them.

Nicole face tilted a little to the side, and Waverly could feel the heat from the redheads face most likely from the dance radiating from it.

Waverly's skimmed her face back a little, noticing how close they were that the side of there noses where now touching.

This time it was waverly who came even closer to her than ever before, and she could feel the breath of Nicole on hers.

She was so certain, that something was going to happen, something neither could control, that she had lost herself and even began to close her eyes.

"Waverly! Waves"

Waverly quickly snapped back, watching as Champ rushed towards her, not noticing the blush on her face and the fact her breathing was heavy.

"Hey, we haven't seen each other for a while, whys my precious girl not been back to my place huh?" champ asked, hugging Waverly so tight, not noticing the glaring in the background. " by the way you look sexy in this costume" Champ continued kissing her like he owned her, and Waverly couldn't help but roll her eyes wishing the comment came from someone else.

"Get off Champ, i texted you yesterday saying I'm coming back tonight" 

Waverly had not right to be pissed off with her husband but she was, after all it wasn't Nicole she decided to marry.

"Hey what's wrong with you! You haven't got a message or anything because I swear that bitch is lying" champ argued, not knowing Waverly had no clue what he was on about.

"What? Your cheating on me? Again? For gods sake champ" Waverly began to push Champ, disbelieved that he was stupid enough to accidentally admit it

"Baby" her husband whined.

"Just go!" When Champ made no attempt to move from the space her blood started boiling "GO!" Waverly screamed.

Champ was out the door in no time, he didn't care about the fact his wife was ok, because he knew she'd always come back to him.

When the door slammed shut, Nicole sat there awkwardly . Wondering what she could say to Waverly as she stood in the same spot silent.

Nicole quietly stood up, making a noise hoping it would indicate to Waverly she was still behind her.

"Waves I-" 

"You go as well Nicole!" Waverly commanded never leaving her wet eyes off the door.

"Waverly please-"

"Please just go" the brunette cut off again, voice breaking a little towards the end.

Nicole sighed, slowly grabbing her coat before heading to the door before she opened it, her head turned over her shoulder as she muttered "I'm sorry" 

When the last door clicked shut Waverly sank to the ground, it wasn't that Champ cheated, it's the fact that this time she knew she wanted better.

What she wanted in this world was Nicole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify Waverly was not evil or drunk during the cheerleading dance, and I totally agree with consent. But back to the story what should Waverly do? Also follow my twitter for updates and just to chat about wayhaught @cjoness17


	3. Chapter 3

Waverly had went to sleep crying, she wished Wynonna was here with her to comfort her, she had already pushed Nicole out which made her feel even worse.

But the sadness turned to guilt and the guilt turned to anger, anger towards both Champ and Nicole and she had no idea why.

Maybe it was the fact the redhead had left yesterday, even though Waverly insisted she went, it was hard to face that Nicole actually left when Waverly was in such a state.

Her eyes were still red from last night as she awoke with the sun, it hurt to open her eyes and she even contemplated whether to get out of bed to face the morning.

She was also wondering whether to forgive champ, he was the only one who understood, the only one to show her affection, except his attempt at affection was all Waverly thought she deserved.

That was until Nicole came in. Sweet, charming Nicole, who would always listen to her rambling on and would always be there, would always say the right things and most importantly made Waverly feel for once in her life like the specialist woman in the world.

*

Wynonna was coming increasingly worried, she had admittedly stayed the night with Dolls, and now Waverly was late for work, she was never late for work.

It had took approximately 5 minutes after that Waverly stormed in the room, not giving a second glance to the officer innocently sitting opposite the door.

Nicole was already in a crappy mood and the fact Waverly had came in and totally ignored her added to the weight on her shoulders

It felt like a stab in the gut, she didn't know what she did wrong, but it was clear Waverly didn't want to see her so she decided to leave her alone from now on.

"Woahhh, what's with the attitude?!" Wynonna asked watching as Waverly slams the file on the desk.

She earned a glare from the younger Earp, as she continued to spread the sheets on the table violently, as both Dolls and Wynonna looked on.

"What?!" Waverly snapped, watching as they both jumped, obviously scared by her mood.

They ignored Waverly's comment turning to do some work.

For the next two hours, the smaller Earp hadn't said a word, Xavier and Wynonna frequently exchanged looks when she mumbled to herself about god knows what.

It was weird for the older Earp to see her sister like this, normally she's the bubbly, happy gal, but today couldn't be more different.

She looked at the clock to see if was much and decided it a good idea to get some lunch, hoping to lift Waverly's mood.

"Alright kid, let's get food, same time everyday remember" Wynonna groaned as she stood up.

It was a regular occurrence to go and get takeout lunch for all three, but Waverly couldn't be more against the idea.

"Got get it yourself" she backlashes, standing up for the fact she is not in the mood to go.

"Tone down the attitude Waverly or I won't get you lunch" Wynonna glared, like properly glared at her sister for the very first time.

Waverly stood up quickly , and turned to her sister anger lacing through her.

"I'll get my own then"  before Wynonna could stop the feisty little Earp she had stormed out slamming the door loudly.

She practically stomped through the halls and it was easy to see just how pissed Waverly was.

"Waverly, Waverly hey slow down" unfortunately the calls from Nicole hadn't slowed down instead it made her go quicker down the hall.

That was until a hand was pulling her back and her walking had came to a halt as she was a little forcefully pulled towards Nicole.

"What's going on with you?" Nicole asked angrily, wondering what's she did wrong.

After being met with silence, it triggered a spark in Nicole she had never felt for Waverly, for the first time the smaller Earp had pissed her the fuck off.

"Because for the love of God Waverly I don't understand" Nicole's head went up for a moment as she spoke until coming back down.

"I'm sorry if I did something to you Waverly I really am, but can you just be honest for one second and tell me why the fuck I'm bothering you so much"

It broke her heart that Nicole wasn't getting angry at her but instead herself, all Waverly wanted to do was reach out a kiss her, to tell her nothing's her fault but there was also something and someone holding her back, from telling herself fuck it and just going for what she wants.

"Can you just leave me alone from now on, please" Waverly pleaded, turning back round with glazed eyes.

Waverly had to convince herself it was better this way, that this was a chance for Nicole to escape, escape her weird ass family, her stupid problems that only Nicole could help with but most importantly the fact that Waverly had feel for Nicole.

Waverly didn't see how exhausted Nicole was, she didn't know the redhead had stayed up all night thinking of how she'd make Waverly's day just that little bit better.

And it broke her heart to know Waverly didn't want her, didn't want to even be friends, she'd just walked away from everything they had.

*

By the time Waverly was back, Nicole was no longer at the desk

The walk helped, helped her to clear her mind a little but her heart broke again when she knew just how badly she had treated the one person that hadn't let her down.

"Finally calmed down now" Wynonna asked flatly, while eating a donut in her hand.

"Yes" Waverly replied a little embarrassed

"Yeh, good cause you may wanna check on Haughtstuff, she didn't look happy at all, imparently Nedley had sent her home" Wynonna filled Waverly in.

The brunette felt awful, only a couple months in the job and she had already got sent home because of her.

"Ey, I know what will put you in a good mood, me and Dolls are going to shortys after, you should come"

"No thanks" Waverly replied dryly.

"C'mon Waves, a drink will help, it always does" Wynonna mumbled the last part.

she took a long sigh, her head was heavy, her thoughts were running wild, why not get drunk Waverly thought.

"Alright"

*

By the time all three had packed up it was late at night and the sky had became dark.

It was a hard day for Waverly, but she couldn't complain not when Nicole's day was probably going 10x worse thanks to her.

They walked out together, and landed to the nearest pub which happened to be shorties.

The night was quiet, except for the racket from the pub, she heard shouts of drunks, and immediately just wanted to down some burning liquor to soothe her mood down.

As they enetered Waverly scanned the room, it was mostly full, she saw all the faces of the locals that usually drunk here and politely greeted he few that hollered at her.

Then her eyes landed on a unknown, her eyes went wide as she observed the familiar face.

"Shit" Waverly whispered, following Wynonna to a table before she got spotted by the redhead.

As they sat down, she started to observe the officer that was still in uniform, she was sitting with some friendly faces that were often placing drinks infront of her.

She noticed how Nicole could hardly stay still, how she swayed on her chair and when the redhead went to down her shot, missed her entire mouth and started laughing.

Then it hit Waverly, Nicole Haught was completely, utterly drunk

"Alright what do you want?"Wynonna asked everyone.

"I'll go get them" Waverly said a bit to quickly.

"Alright get me and Dolls a beer and some shots"

She walked over, discreetly as far as Nicole as possible so the redhead couldn't see her. It was then Waverly heard everything Nicole was saying.

"This gurlll, I realllyyy like, jus blew me off" Nicole slurred not knowing Waverly was behind her "and I don't even know what I've done" her voice was scratchy as to express the confusion in her face. "Is like everyone I fuckin love jus hates me"

Her eyes went away from the redhead feeling the stinging in her eyes. And ordered the drinks, trying to ignore the urge to help Nicole.

As the plates of drink was placed down infront, Waverly had made a U-turn straight to the table.

She subtly looked at Nicole as she went past and saw her raise her shot to all the others "but to broken hearts right" she said before downing it.

"Hey is that Haught?"

Waverly's eyes turned towards the voice and noticed her sisters concerned voice as she stood up to observe the redhead.

"Shit it is" Wynonna replied after noticing it was in fact the officer.

Ignoring the drinks Waverly had placed, she took Dolls' hand and was already dragging him down to where Nicole was.

"Haught!"

The redhead turned around after hearing the stern voice to see the her favourite persons sister.

"Wynonnaaa, how ya doin? Nicole asked, stumbling toward her.

"Not to bad Haught, but you're not looking to great" Wynonna observed looking her up and down.

"Pfttt.. I'm great, better then great, I'm- i'm drunk" Nicole signaled a tick with her hand leaning forward a little.

"Gotta say Nicole I'm a little disappointed" Wynonna said as she shook her head.

Nicole looked at the older Earp in confusion, not knowing anything that was going on right now.

"That you didn't invite me, WOO! Let's get this party started, let's get some shots" Wynonna laughed, walking to the group who was buying the drinks.

Dolls followed leaving Waverly awkwardly infront of the redhead.

She properly looked at Nicole, her bloodshot eyes and red face was indication she was wasted, she shook her head in disbelief as Wynonna wanted her to actually drink more.

"Alright why don't we get you home shall we?" Waverly took the risk for her friend who was nearly falling asleep standing up

"Why?! There's a group over there that actually want to talk to me" Nicole lazily backfired.

"Can we do this when your a little more sober?" Waverly asked , putting her hand on the redheads back to keep her steady to walk her back to the car.

It was a hard trek, because of Nicole's height it made it increasingly difficult for Waverly to keep up straight, but she did.

By the time Waverly was in the drivers seat, Nicole had already passed out beside her, looking as peaceful as ever with her mouth half open.

The car ride became a lot more difficult when she remembered she had no idea where Nicole's place was.

Her hand hit the steering wheel violently, trying to figure out where to keep the passed out woman.

All Waverly could do was take Nicole back the homestead after all she didn't have anywhere else to put her, and even though it would be awkward in the morning it was worth it instead of keeping her on the side off the road.

After the 20 minute drive to the homestead, Waverly was finally able to the see the warm home.

As she cut the car engine her eyes had went to the sleeping woman beside her.

"Nicky" Waverly shook her arm. "Nic you need to wake up" Waverly pushed even harder.

The redheads eyes shot open, then went sleep again.

"No no no, you gotta say awake so we can get you to bed"  the brunette shook one more time.

"Bed?" Nicole groaned, getting the energy to open the car door to signal she was awake.

"yeh nice, comfy bed " Waverly replied getting to the other side to help Nicole up.

Her steps were jagged, and sometimes Waverly wasn't sure whether she was going to faint, but it still helped the weight.

The hard part was the stairs, after successfully slamming the door shut with one foot, she realised that there was still along way to go.

"Alright put you hands on both sides and take one step up at a time" Waverly commanded.

Nicole done so, a few times she stumbled and missed the step but they were up now with Waverly's bedroom just infront.

"Alright sweetie let's get you into bed" her voice calmed Nicole as she collapsed on the bed.

Waverly had started taking Nicole's boots off, before telling Nicole to scoot so she could get the covers over her.

Unfortunately for the redhead, she was still fully clothed, and would probably have to sleep in her unconfortable work clothes.

Waverly thought about getting them off for a minute, but noticing how intoxicated the woman infront was and the fact that she had no spare clothes big enough to give was enough to make Waverly change her mind

Nicole had badly attempted to shuffle herself from the middle of the bed lying sideways to laying vertically bringing all the sheets with her as she practically dragged herself

It was funny to Waverly just to see how much Nicole had gotten into a big mess, but then she remembered why she was like this in the first place.

There was no doubt in the brunettes mind, she had to make it up to her, her bad mood pushing the only good thing in her life away.

Once Nicole was the right way in the bed, Waverly had attempted to make it as comfy as she tucked her in.

"Is this comfy en-" Waverly asked, but was cut off when she noticed Nicole's eyes staring deeply at her.

"You're so beautiful" a hand came up to the side of Waverly's face, as shock filled inside at the comment.

Waverly tried to contain the burning sensation on the side of her face, where Nicole had turned. Waverly noticed how Nicole's soft hands were stroking back and forth so gently, it was hard not to melt.

"Yeh and I think you've had a lot to drink Officer Haught" Waverly laughed off, attempting to dismiss the comment

"Its true, i liked you from the moment I lay my eyes on you Waverly, you're honestly the most amazing girl I've met" her hand hadn't moved, and Nicole's free hand had met Waverly's bare hip.

Her eyes closed at the contact trying her best to remind herself Champ was the one that made her feel this way not Nicole.

Waverly excused herself to get a bottle of water for the redhead to sober up, and got out there as quickly as possible, releasing a loud sigh.

When the brunette walked in with one bottle, she watched as Nicole practically downed the water, and placed the empty bottle on the cabinet.

"Better?"Waverly asked.

Nicole just hummed in response.

"Alright get some sleep" Waverly said as she headed for the door.

"Why'd you push me away?"

Waverly froze in place, listening to the redheads honest question, that she knew should be answered.

It filled her with regret to hear the pain in the redheads voice as she'd asked it.

Her body turned slowly, as she picked her head from the ground and walked over to Nicole, watching as the drunk woman she saw a moment ago was replaced with a hurt face.

She kneeled down so now was completely eye to eye.

"I'm so sorry Nicole, I didn't mean to push you away, it's just- I just was so embarrassed" Waverly answered ashamed of the reason.

"I thought it was me you know?" Waverly's eyes went back to the redheads, when she noticed them glazing up "I thought you hated me, I thought id lose you because when you looked at me I didn't feel wanted by you anymore. In the morning when I called you, and you said you didn't want to talk, I thought that was the end, that you didn't want to see me ever again, and I didn't even know why" 

Nicole had started to tear up, which had led Waverly to feel like the worst human being on the planet.

"At least a proper explanation will help, dont you think you owe me that Waverly?

"It's what I do Nicole I shut people off, I was so sick of being disappointed by everyone, I was just waiting for you to leave me as well" Waverly admitted, giving all she can to Nicole.

"I won't ever leave you Waverly, I don't think you know how much you mean to me" the redhead whispered the last part.

"I know, it's just I trust you, and I don't want any reason why I shouldn't anymore"

"There won't be. So, what about Champ, you gonna forgive him?" Nicole asked voice beginning to get consumed with sleep.

"Yes-no" at the question all her thoughts ran wild over whether it was worth taking him back "I don't know" Waverly answered honestly.

"You deserve much better than that ass" Nicole said, eyes drifting off.

"Get some sleep Nicole" Waverly rubbed Nicole's short hair.

"Please don't ever leave me again" Nicole pleased, before gently shutting her eyes A going back to sleep.

Waverly swore she was about to cry then and there, Nicole was special, always had been, ever since the say they met, the brunette had always had a smile on her face every time she saw her.

"I won't" she whispered, leaning down as she planted a kiss on Nicole's forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter summary:  
> Feisty Waverly  
> Drunk Nicole  
> sad confessions


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I made 3 chapters for compensation

Nicole arose in the morning from the sound of her phone buzzing right next to her.

She groaned, as the attempt to move was quickly mistaken when her head started to throb with pain. 

Her hand went to wherever the ringing was coming from, and patted around the bed until her hand had hit the buzzing object.

"Hello?" Her voice was groggy and barely audible, as she lifted the phone to her ear.

"Nicole were the hell are you?!" She was greeted with a pissed off voice and as she squinted her eyes to look at the number, she saw the number the redhead had dreaded.

"I'm in bed babe" Nicole replied a little pissed of she was woken up.

"That's funny, you're not in the bed at home, so I'll ask again, where the fuck are you?" Eve shouted.

Nicole's eyes shot up with the news that her wife was in fact at home, and she wasn't there.

Her eyes scanned the room and noticed the unfamiliar look of the place, she heard eve shouting some more words through the phone but was to interested in where the hell she had slept.

"Umm, I got drunk last night, and bunked with a friend" Nicole guessed, not knowing if it was true or not.

"DRUNK?! WHY THE FUCK WHERE YOU DRUNK?" Nicole had to back the phone away from her eye as it got to loud for her to handle.

It was then her faded memory had came back to her, she remembered the glimpses of her and Waverly talking last night, but most importantly remembered the genuine apology Waverly had left with her.

"I was getting along with the locals, and I lost track of time. Waverly took me home" she instantly regretted the last part, it slipped out knowing eve was very untrusty of her and Waverly's friendship.

The voice stopped and the dial went dead and it was then Nicole noticed her wife had hung up on her.

"Shit" she mumbled. Rubbing her hands on her face, as she panicked.

There was a soft knock at the door and Nicole gently removed her hands out from her face before looking to the door.

"Jesus Nicole, you look like shit" Waverly laughed as she entered the room with a cup of coffee and a water in both hands.

"Thanks" Nicole glared, pretending to be mad even though Waverly's laugh had lightened her mood. 

"How's the head?" Waverly asked as she sat down infront of Nicole handing the coffee to the redhead.

"Thank you and alright I guess, I shouldn't have drunk if I had work the next day" 

"Nicole about yesterday I-" 

"Waverly, it's fine, I get it, I remember the conversation last night" Nicole assured, placing one had on the other woman's.

"You-you do?" The brunette asked awkwardly.

"Yeh" Nicole admitted "buts that's the only thing I remember" she laughed off.

"I outta be getting back, I got to change my uniform, and my wife will kill me if I don't get back now" Nicole said, as she passed Waverly the empty cup. 

She stood up, taking a long stretch, before looking back to Waverly.

"I'll take you home" Waverly replied, standing up infront of her, leading Nicole downstairs to get the keys.

The car journey was silent, it felt like they'd just fell out again, as neither spoke a word or even looked at eachother.

Waverly parked infront of Nicole big apartment, admiring how big the home was, secretly wishing it was hers

"Thanks for the ride, and I appreciate the apology as well, I'm sorry if I was kinda over the top" Nicole said looking at Waverly.

"You were right to treat me like that, I was being an asshole, and I shut you out" 

"You had a good reason to Waverly, never forget that" Nicole finished for stepping out the car.

The redhead watched as Waverly went to turn around to drive away.

She knocked on the door a couple times, noticing that her keys were no longer in her pocket, while she stood in the freezing cold.

Waverly was still watching Nicole, while the officer was unaware, making sure she got in safetly.

After the second time knocking, Nicole stepped back as the door furiously swung open.

Her dread came back, as her pissed of wife stood before her in the door.

Before Nicole even had time to explain, her wife a lunged towards her, numerously hitting her in the face.

Nicole would never hit her back, she was to kind hearted for that. There were days when it would get as bad as right now, but once she calmed down they were fine and everything went back to normal, and to Nicole that was normal.

Nicole quickly grabbed her wife's hand. And pushed inside to stop the humiliation of getting publicly beaten by a clearly annoyed woman.

"STOP! STOP IT!" Nicole shouted, trying to still her wife's hands who were still attempting to hurt her.

"Why were you at her house Nicole?!" Eve screamed.

"Babe, she helped me, if I hadn't of gone back with her I would've been on the streets" Nicole raised her voice.

"GO!" She pushed Nicole back "GO, until I tell you to come back" she cried.

Nicole looked at her for a while, wondering whether or not she was going to change her mind, until she was nested with a stern and serious look.

Nicole had gone in a shot, opening the door and walking quickly to the police station, not knowing a huge bruise covered her face.

*

Waverly had got out of there, as soon as the shock of Nicole getting hit by her wife got to her.

She overthought it, she should've done something, should've helped her, but it would've probably made it worse.

It was a harsh reality, Nicole loved eve, and that would mean she let this happen. Like in the same way Waverly let Champ cheat on her so many times, it's what she thought she deserved.

She was on her way to Champs apartment, admittedly to do what she shouldn't, which is stay with him.

It was hard that the person she wanted, was so far in a relationship, that she had no option but to stay with champ, there was limited options in Purgatory, which meant to this small town Champ was the pretty boy.

She didn't know how it was going to plan out, the brunette was having little conversations with herself while driving, wondering whether it was necessary to apologise or just say nothing at all.

Surely, the boy-man knew by now what Waverly coming back meant.

Waverly saw Champs truck just parked outside, she reached for her keys and remembered just how stupid He could be when never locking the door.

She rubbed her hands on her pants, sighing, before getting out the car, doing the same thing she does nearly every month.

Something felt different this time, Waverly couldn't put her finger on it, but decided to dismiss the bad feeling she had inside, when noticing the door was unlocked.

She placed her keys on the stand by the side of the door, and looked around the familiar surroundings.

She took in the smell of Champs cheap cologne, and regretted every minute of coming back here.

It was a surprise. a surprise to see the unfamiliar bra on the floor, that certainly wasn't hers.

She walked towards it, and that's when she heard it, the sound of utter betrayal. The sound of broken relationships.

She hesitantly walked towards the bed, trying to make the footsteps as unnoticeable as possible.

Waverly was just outside the bedroom her and Champ would usually share, and her hand drifted toward the handle.

As quickly as she could, she opened the door making it slam open, and saw and two people were startled out of the bed and were now lying on the floor.

"Stephanie?" 

Her eyes went wide, as she observed the woman who was supposed to be getting married and her husband together.

She saw the smirk on her face, which obviously faded as she looked anxiously at her ring.

"Champ! Why?" Waverly asked, stepping a little further into the bedroom, confusion and sadness evident in her voice.

Her husband grabbed the quilt, placing it over him in an attempt to hide the fact they were both naked.

"Waverly it's not what it's looks like" Champ stated quickly, trying to get up.

Waverly looked at them both, tears falling from her eyes just like yesterday.

She ran away from the room quickly, with tears streaming down her face. Her keys were first in her hand, as she slammed the door shut.

She ran to her car, and sped off towards the homestead, wondering who to tell and what to do

Her thoughts went back to a certain redhead, who would make everything better, she didn't want to tell Wynonna with the slight chance she might murder them both.

Her car was now parking outside the homestead, wondering how she hadn't got pulled over for speeding.

She looked to the house, the last place she wanted to be.

Her eyes wandered to the barn, that's the place, the place she needed to take some time, some time alone.

She had already walked into the cold barn, before she changed her mind and lay down on the bed that was made out of straw that all the Earps made when they were younger.

Her eyes began to water, as she looked back at her life. And it turned into full blown sobs and gasping for air, at the thought of Nicole getting treated like shit.

*

Nicole had quickly walked back into the police station, all her clothes messed up, as she attempted to straighten in with her hands.

She sat down in her usual place, not making contact with any of the other officers on duty.

A chair, rolled toward her and saw as her co-worker Officer Jones, observed her mood. Nicole gave him a side glance, noticing how he was closely looking at her face.

"Shit Haught, what happened to your face?" He asked.

Nicole's eyes snapped back, wondering were he was looking at.  Confusion set as he was looking at the same place just a while ago, someone had been hitting her

Shit she thought, her face must've been affected from the impact.

"What?" Nicole asked oblivious to what was actually on her.

"You seriously don't feel the massive bruise covering half your face?" Jones asked, looking at her with disbelief.

"Care to explain?" He added.

She gave him a look of sympathy for caring, and trying to come up with the best lie she could to get out of it.

"I had a little to much to drink last night, ended up falling flat on my face" she whispered discreetly, hoping it will convince him.

The concerned look turned to amusement as he burst of laughing, he rolled back to his own desk trying his best to keep the laughter in.

Nicole groaned in annoyance, as she knew he wouldn't be letting that story slide for a while.

Her thoughts were disturbed as her phone started to loudly ring.

She looked back, asking her partner to keep quiet, when she noticed Waverly was calling.

"Hello? Waverly... Waverly slow down. You want me to go where?... alright. Ok. I'll be right there just keep your breathing steady" Nicole said as she listened to Waverly rambling on the phone.

She looked back at the officer with a nod which requested whether she could go after he overheard the conversation, her muttered a go, and Nicole was out the door, running toward her cruiser in seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "It can only get gayer"-emily andras


	5. Chapter 5

"Waverly, are you ok?" Nicole rushed towards her, evepoling her into a big hug.

"Do you- do you mind coming to talk in the barn? I don't want Wynonna listening." She stumbled, looking to the house after gretting the officer outside.

Nicole took Waverly's hand, half confused of why she had led her into the barn instead of another part of the house.

She watched as Waverly paced the barn, before sitting down, bouncing her leg.

Nicole could see the obvious discomfort of the girl infront and instantly got worried.

She had sat close enough to place her hand on Waverly's leg to stop the movements hoping it might make whatever she's about to say easier. But her leg never stopped moving.

"I just wanted to clear something before I tell you the reason I'm upset"

"What is it?" Nicole questioned.

Waverly's head dropped, unsure if was any of her business to admit what she had witnessed just a moment ago.

"I saw her" Waverly picked her head up to look at the confused look on Nicole's face, sympathy etched in her bloodshot eyes, hoping not to embarrass the redhead to much.

"You saw what Waverly?"

"I saw her hitting you" Waverly admitted, slightly ashamed.

Nicole shot up, she knew exactly who the smaller Earp was talking about, and began walking up and down, wondering what she was going to says

Her face went red, as she began leaning against the wood, unable to form words, she wasn't going to deny it, how could she, Waverly had seen exactly what she saw.

"So, are you going to give me bullshit, and deny it, I've seen the bruise on your face Nic" Waverly said, with a gentle voice, patting the space for Nicole to rejoin her.

"Can we just- can we talk about something else?" Nicole asked, putting her fist to her mouth, to stop her stuttering before sitting down.

Waverly wasn't ready to give up, she wanted to know, wanted to know Nicole was going to be ok.

"Please?" Nicole pleaded, Waverly paused but had decided to let it go, she could see just how upset Nicole had become.

"You deserve better Nic" Waverly genuinely told her, intertwining their fingers for reassurance.

"I could say the same thing" Nicole said looking from there tightly locked hands to Waverly's glazed eyes.

There stared in eachothers eyes for a while, and Waverly's thumb had started stroking Nicole's hand softly.

Nicole had been the one to break the silence, clearing her throat, and looking to the floor, but never dropping Waverly's hand.

It had been hard to not appreciate the woman infront of her, the officer had to remind herself she was married, and even though it was toxic, it was still there.

"Oh yeh, that's why i kinda called you?" Waverly broke her thoughts,

Nicole's eyes directed up, giving the smaller Earp her full attention.

"Today i went to get back with Champ" she saw the annoyance on Nicole's face at the news and uttered a sorry before continuing .

"I found him, I mean I found Champ in my bed, in my fucking house with another woman, but that wasn't just any woman that was my fucking best friend, who was supposed to be getting married next month!" it was evident on Waverly's face she was annoyed, Nicole knew Waverly rarely swore, and the way Waverly's hand had forcefully started digging her fingertips into her hand.

"Shit, Waverly I'm so sorry" her whole body turned, and she gave Waverly a big hug, pulling her tightly in, rubbing her back in a soothing manner.

Waverly began to sob into Nicole's neck letting it all out.

"He-he told me he loved me, that we were forever, wanted kids, it was perfect, now he's a slob, sits on the fucking couch expecting me to do all his shit, and now i find a trail of clothes up to my room" Nicole rubbed her hands over Waverly's back, watching Waverly ride out the last of her cries.

"You deserve better Waves, someone who sees you, someone who looks at you, like you're the only person in the world, cause you're the most amazing person I've ever met" Nicole whispered into Waverly's ear.

Waverly's head slowly came from Nicole's neck, the side of her wet face softly rubbing against the side of Nicole's, until there faces were only a inch away.

The redheads breath hitched as she felt Waverly's breath against her lips.

The proximity between them was closer than ever, as there faces became flushed with red, and Nicole shivered, at the contact of Waverly's lips trailing against her cheek.

"I deserve you" Waverly whispered, against Nicoles lips.

The redhead had no chance, even though she was about to say something, she couldn't stop herself, Waverly Earp was truly beautiful. She was helpless to the woman sitting beside her, who was making her heart beat faster with every look she gave.

There lips connected quickly, Waverly hand finding the back on Nicole's neck, pulling her incredibly close, Nicole was kissing her gently, but it wasn't gentle she wanted.

Both mouths stretched open, deepening the kiss, as Waverly quietly moaned in content. Waverly's mouth was shaking from the nerves, and it suddenly hit her why people describe kissing as melting, because every inch of Waverly's body melted into Nicole.

Suddenly the kissing became harder, with a urgent need for eachother they had never felt before.

They were both intoxicated, tongues hit, inside eachothers mouth, making a trail of wetness string of eachothers lips.

Teeth began crashing into each other, leaving lips swollen, that neither gave a fuck about, it made it feel more filled to see just how much they've wanted eachother.

Nicole pulled Waverly over, and Waverly responded by putting one leg over the redhead, never disconnecting there lips.

They both guided each other down, so now Nicole had lay down with Waverly straddling her lips, chests now touching.

There Hearts were pounding and heavy breathing filled the silence as they continued to passionately confess there love for each other.

Waverly head was glued to Nicole's, never moving away, as the soppy but fulfilled kiss continued, there heads were regularly tuning and tongues battling each other out for domination

A slow high moan came from Waverly, that was like heaven to the officer, as her centre came in contact with Nicole's belt, and before the redhead had known it Waverly had began to grind against her leg so lost in want.

The brunette had to stop to get air, as her breath begame louder and became concerned about the world spinning around her as she began to lose herself against Nicole's leg.

Waverly began to push up, Nicole was wrong when she thought the smaller Earp had backed down, but when her hand came up to remove her top she knew where this was going.

Nicole pushed Waverly to the side and shot up like she'd just been burned by the fact she took her top off.

"Waverly I-" she began pacing as her hand came up to massage her head violently.

"That shouldn't have happened" Nicole admitted which stung Waverly

"Why Nicole? I wanted this, I needed you" the brunette walked up to Nicole and began stroking her arm, hoping to convince her to change her mind.

"I can't, I'm- I'm sorry" Nicole took Waverly's hand, before dropping it trying to get out of there as fast as possible.

"Don't walk away from me Nicole. I can't lose you, I've never wanted anyone as much as you, You can't just walk away from me!" Waverly raised her voice, stepping up to Nicole, who's back was turned.

The redhead paused, she wanted Waverly too, so much in fact, it hurt to know she wasn't just breaking herself but also the woman infront of her.

Nicole closed her eyes, hoping to hide the pain as she turned.

"You know, one day, you're gonna find someone who looks at you, like me, I wish things were different Waverly, but unfortunetly there not, and I'm married, and legally you're too."

She looked down at her band, before looking back, hoping to God Waverly would be happy with someone new, but even if she found someone else, Nicole couldn't promise she'd still be happy.

"You just gotta promise me you'll be happy if you go back to him" drops of water now coming down her face.

When greeted by silence, as Waverly began to cry, she didn't want to stay, she couldn't, it broke her heart to see her so upset.

She walked away, leaving Waverly cowardly to stand there crying on her own, feeling worse than she originally did.

It was worse than any of the times Champ had cheated on her, this time it actually felt like someone had ripped her heart in two, as her chest began to burn.

The cruiser was out in a shot, even though Waverly knew it was wrong what they did, she couldn't deny the heartbreak she felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter, things are about to go down!!


	6. I don't think this is how it's supposed to go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, had important stuff I needed to sort out, but full focus is own the story now

It felt like all eyes were on her when she returned to the police station.

she didn't want her partner asking questions regarding the fact she'd just rushed out of there in search of a certain someone.

Her footsteps were quiet and she observed the quiet station, thankfully for Nicole no one was at the desk.

She placed herself down on the chair, wondering what the fuck she was going to do.

It was hard for her.

Hard to know exactly what she wanted. Eve was good but it wasn't perfect. Not even in the slightest.

Her thoughts went back to the kiss. She wanted it so much, so much in fact it scared her.

But, Nicole knew her plans. knew what she needed to do which didn't involve being in a relationship with Waverly.

Waverly was amazing, smart, funny and the redhead could go on for days talking about her, but she's not the one a year ago she was sworn to making plans with.

Everything had been set out for her and her life. She was settling for a mediocre marriage and a mediocre job when she knew something was missing.

Her brain was conflicted, but then again so was her heart.

She needed Eve in her life, just like Waverly needed Champ just a moment ago.

And in all truthness it hurt so much, that Nicole knew Waverly would go back to him, the worthless piece of shit that he was, but that was all Waverly felt she deserved.

She did love Waverly, but didn't want to cause anyone anymore pain than she already had.

There are so many risks, so many to count that Nicole knew it was inevitable it wasn't going to work if anything were to happen

"Haught, what are you still doing her haven't you seen the schedule?" The gruff voice asked, thankfully pulling Nicole out of her full thoughts.

She looked at the clock and saw that it was in fact the time she had been scheduled on the router.

"Sir, can I stay a couple more hours?" The officer asked, knowing the consequences of if she goes out there again

"No Nicole, your times up, and you look like you need a break" "here" he passed over a couple bills to Nicole "grab a drink, and loosen up, ill see you on Monday"

As the sheriff stormed away, she released a loud sigh, it was almost like everything was against her today, she couldn't go home, and she definitely couldn't go somewhere Waverly was.

Everything hurt her cheek, her eyes, her brain and her heart.

*

"Nicole!" her steps halted, and she had the sudden urge to just run away right now.

"You think I was finished, I've got a thousand fucking words to say to you, you don't just get to walk away from me" Waverly raised her voice as she was talking to Her back

"What do you want? Honestly Waverly you're killing me" Nicole spun around, waking right up to Waverly to get her point across "you knew this was going to happen. What did you think huh? Did you think we're just going to run off into the sunset?" The officer asked eyebrows raised as she looked around to see if anyone was nearby.

"Why don't you want me?!"

This words hit Nicole, she didn't know Waverly to be as forward as now it broke her heart, she did love Waverly, to much to even cope, but it wasn't enough.

"And if I do? You tell me right now if this thing between us turned to shit, would you still tell me that you'd think this was smart?"

"We're friends Waverly, we can't be anything else" she ended, looking more defeated than before.

"You're lying to yourself, and to everyone around you, I think you're doing more bad than good here Nicole" Waverly mumbled, hoping the redhead caught it as she began to walk away.

Unfortunately she did hear it, and she couldn't deny it either, it was something she'd never condone doing lying, but ever since she met Waverly that's all she's found herself doing.

*

It was the next day Nicole had finally felt she needed a drink. After a long night of just staying awake, rethinking her whole life it was greatly needed.

Everything felt heavy, she needed to get her priorities right, and at the moment getting wasted was not the best idea.

Her footsteps were light as the off duty officer walked in her civilian clothes towards the loud bar.

It was late by the time she got herself out, and she didn't know whether Waverly was working and honestly didn't care.

It was bound to happen, they were bound to ignore eachother until the next encounter were they were forced to talk or in there case argue.

As she entered the all familiar scent of strong alcohol hit, and drunks loud voices filled the silence.

It was nice for the getaway for something to actually fill the silence and the consuming thoughts in her head.

She walked towards the bar, noticing the person she least wanted to see today was actually working on the bar, serving customers, with a smile that hid a thousand lies.

It was just her luck, her face was straight as she held no emotion trying not to be annoyed by everything that's happened in the last 24 hrs, hell, the first time she met Waverly in Nicole's case.

She had noticed Champ in the corner with his buddies, eying up Waverly, and tried her best not to glare at the boy just across the bar.

She headed down, trying to get further away from Waverly so she might get served by the other waitress on.

"Nicole" the redhead halted her steps, trying her best not to groan at the voice.

All she wanted right now was to be alone, in her own stupid thoughts, with her own fucking problems, but being the type of person she was, Nicole turned towards the voice.

"Come over here and sit with us" Wynonna waved over.

Nicole observed the table the older Earp was sat at and saw as Dolls and Doc were both sat beside nursing a few beers.

The officer was just about to politely decline when Wynonna cut her off.

"Dolls' buying next round" Wynonna said hoping to convince Nicole to join them.

She sighed before walking over to the group, taking the seat, which just happened to give Her a clear view of Waverly.

*

It was about 4 rounds later when Nicole was completely buzzed, she had got a text from her wife a moment before asking where she was and when Nicole replied, eve then texted that she was coming over.

After the good talks and banter with the group while Waverly worked, Nicole really didn't want her wife spoiling it, she didn't know whether to say anything about Waverly.

It would ruin there relationship, but she had to question if she actually cared if her wife found out anymore.

After all the crap, after all the fights and bruises, was it actually all worth it?

Her eyes landed on Waverly, she didn't know whether it was because she was slightly drunk but for some reason Nicole found her even more beautiful than ever in that moment.

She observed the way Waverly moved around, sighing when another customer asked for a drink, and the way her shortys shirt would ride up everytime she'd try and grab a glass.

But another thing the redhead noticed was the other customers, it was quieter before, but it only meant the ones remaining where even more touchy then before especially Champ.

Nicole didn't know if Waverly had confirmed to Champ they had broke up or just assumed he knew. But that didn't stop him trying every little thing to get to her and it pissed the hell out Nicole.

Jealously consumed her and she had yet to notice her wife was standing, watching her glare at the man that was gripping Waverly's wrists trying to pull her in.

Eve quickly placed herself on Nicole's knee, trying to draw the attention back to her, knowing that Nicole will be punished for that glare later.

It was a surprise to the redhead when someone had sat on her lap.

Her eyes drifted from the pair and landed on her wife, who was now suspiciously looking at her.

She smiled fakely, placing her arms around Eves stomach and pulling her in even more.

She had missed this, the feeling of someone in her arms, someone Nicole could call hers, except it wasn't Waverly.

She felt more of a buzz with Waverly on top of her than she had ever felt with her wife and it had scared her.

Wynonna looked on awkwardly, watching as Eve didn't even introduce herself, and had her full attention on Nicole.

"Er Nicole, no need to rush you, but it's actually your round to get drinks" Wynonna stated, looking at the pair infront.

It was so obvious they didn't go, Nicole knew that, the way the three infront looked at them both made her felt ashamed of the relationship, ashamed of Eve.

Nicole looked over to the bar, and saw Waverly was now the only one serving, her nerves got the better of her as she looked between the bar and a Wynonna who still wouldn't budge.

Her gaze then went to her wife, challenging her authority to go, as she sat glaring at her to not buy the drinks.

Nicole stood up taking the decision to go against her wife, she stood up from her seat obviously a little taken back that the redhead had went to get drinks and slammed back down in a mood, observing the whole thing.

Nicole went further down the bar, hoping and praying that maybe someone else would come out at this moment and ask her what she'd like.

She took a stool waiting for the waitress to come over, not looking up to see who was coming her way

"What can I get ya?" To Nicole's joy, it was an unfamiliar voice, that definetly wasn't Waverly's.

"3 beers"

As the girl went to place her order, Nicole's gaze went over the the younger Earp.

Champ was only a few chairs away, and Nicole could hear every word that left his mouth, which were all about Waverly.

All she felt like was punching him in the face, wiping that smirk off his face, as Waverly came out behind the bar to wipe the tables.

She heard as he whispered "watch this" to his buddies smugly before turning on his chair.

"Waverly baby, are you coming home tonight?" Nicole's eyes were glued just infront as she saw Champ walk over to Waverly.

"No champ, I'm not coming home with you ever" Waverly replied, with an angry tone trying to get her point across

"Babe it was a mistake I'm sorry, it won't happen again, just come home and I'll make it up to you" Champ pleaded, wrapping his arms around Waverly behind.

"Get off of me! I said no, I told you I want a divorce"

She heard as Waverly's voice was raised, and turned to Wynonna to see if she'd noticed the commotion, sadly she hadnt heard s thing, which meant Waverly was left to deal with the asshole.

"Waverly!" Champ shouted in a quiet tone, looking around the bar.

He grabbed one of her hands aggressively bringing her closer.

"You're a woman, you don't deny me, we're going home and you're going to give me exactly what I want, are we clear?"

Nicole closed her eyes, as anger filled her veins, she gripped the bar hard.

"Leave her alone!" Nicole shouted, her back still turned

Both pair of eyes landed to the redhead in disbelief as she sat there still.

"What'd you say?" Champ asks obviously confused.

"I said" Nicole spun on the chair standing up "leave her alone"

Champ quickly stepped up to her, trying his best to look harder but failing when Nicole looked taller and stronger compared to him and many other of the local boys in Purgatory.

"Stay the fuck out off this!" Champ challenged, jabbing his fingers into Nicole's chest.

"Fucking touch me again, and I assure you that hand won't be there by tomorrow"

"Stay out of our business, and I won't have to"

"Well I'm fairly certain Waverly said no before, so unless you're deaf, I say it again leave her alone"

"Or what? I own that little bitch and shes going to come home with me whether she likes it or not!" Champ shouted, now grabbing the attention of everyone in the bar, as he charged his authority over Waverly.

Wynonna, Dolls and Eve all stood up quickly, watching the commotion unfold.

Before they could intervene, Nicole had violently pushed Champ back, making him trip on the ground. She walked up to him, hands grabbing his collar.

"She's not your property, you hear me? Waverly a person, her own person, so go find the next person to fuck and move on!" Nicole shouted in his face.

When she was sure Champ had got the message, her hands released the man and her gaze came to Waverly, and saw as she clutched her arm in pain.

Before thinking, Nicole was infront of Waverly grabbing her hands softly to assess the bruise that planted on her wrist.

"You ok?" Nicole asked softly, gazing into the brunettes eyes full of worry.

"Yeh" Waverly replied in the same time, thankfully for the woman infront.

"Well that's just beautiful" Nicole recognised the voice behind to be her wife, and was confused with the bitterness latched in her tone

"Woahh, what the fuck are you doing?!" Wynonna asked.

It was then Nicole heard the cock of a gun, she turned quickly watching as her wife had Wynonna's gun propped in one hand, aiming at Waverly, and her eyes shooting daggers into Waverly

"Shit Eve, what are you doing?" The officer asked, placing one arm forward in surrender. Voice suddenly trembling

"Do you think I haven't noticed? The looks, the smiles, do you think I'm fucking stupid Nicole!"

"Babe what are you talking about, just put the gun down, please" The redhead begged, as she saw the force on the gun become tighter.

"You love her!, I can see it, look at you, you're weak, you don't know what to do because I'm about to end this bitches life!"

"Waverly what is she talking about?" Wynonna asked, turning her head towards her sister.

When the room was again silent, the laugh that filled the room, sent a spine down Nicole's spine, it was threatening. Cold.

Dolls had his weapon in one hand, aiming it at her head, ordering her to place peacemaker on the ground.

Of course she had ignored the orders and still had the end of the gun facing the brunette.

"Dolls calm down, she can't shoot it" Wynonna talked over, trying to defuse the situation.

In the moment, Nicole had played everything in her mind, her wife had currently got a gun on the love of her life and she could finally admit it.

Waverly was the love of her life.

She honestly didn't know what to do without her, seeing that face everyday, that smile that could light up her whole week

She wouldn't be able to cope, it hadn't even happened yet, and she could already feel the pain of losing Waverly, the stab in her heart as she watched the young girls scared expression just beside her.

Eve had turned her head towards Wynonna, after hearing she couldn't shoot the gun.

Seeing it as an opportunity Nicole took step by step slowly towards Waverly placing herself directly infront of the aim of sight.

"Well I guess we could test it out then"

Before all 3 could think about what was happening, the sounds of the gun trigger rung in there ears, Eve was still looking at Wynonna with a grin suppressing her face when Wynonna jumped at the sound of the bullet.

"NOOO!"

There was a scream, a earth shattering scream that came at the end.

But it wasn't Nicole

All heads turned the way and saw as Waverly stood there consciously screaming and crying over a motionless Nicole.

Her mouth gaped open and The gun dropped from her hands, as she saw her wife sprawled across the floor.

Wynonna looked shockingly on, and turned to the woman infront, tackling her to the ground, before knocking her out, watching in sorrow as her baby sister held the body in her arms

"Nicky" Waverly violently shook as blood began to fill the floor beside her.

"Nicole wake up, you can't leave me, not yet, not now" she began to cry even more, watching as Nicole didnt even flinch as Waverly's hand put pressure on the wound.

"No, no, no, Nicole you've got to get up, you've got to wake up!" Waverly screamed, repeatedly kissing her cold mouth, hoping she'd somehow feel her

Dolls forced Waverly off, or more attempting to as the young girl struggled in his arms to get back to the lifeless body, Wynonna walked over, grabbing her sister and hugging her tight as she cried in her neck.

Doc had already called the ambulance but they all felt it was to late. Nicole wasn't breathing and her heartbeat was slowing rapidly

She was dying, and all for the cost that Waverly would be safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am extremely sorry!


	7. I've never needed you like I do right now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was the hardest thing to write!

There was beeping. beeping that slowly in Waverly ears went flat and the sound was ongoing over and over through her mind.

Nicole was currently in the back of the ambulance, with 3 crew desperately trying to resuscitate her, while Waverly sat crying just outside, hearing the depressing sounds of the heart that for minutes has been completely still.

Waverly knew what it meant, it meant that Nicole was currently dead, she was currently lying on a cold hospital bed, and it was all because of her.

The sobs became louder and the cries became deeper when the dreaded sounds of the defibrillator shocking Nicole's heart filled the silence.

"Clear"

Waverly watched as the love of her life's body moved up and down at the shock, but the scan had no sign of a heartbeat. And Nicole was quickly fading away

"No pulse, let's do it again. Clear"

She didn't know what to do.

What to do if Nicole didn't come back to life, didn't know what do if she heard those 4 heart shattering words, but she was waiting for it to come.

For them to give up on pumping fresh blood inside her, while trying to restart her still heart.

It had felt like forever. the cold still sound that buzzed through Waverly's mind.

she had given up on crying, everything felt numb, like she herself was dying too, but worse.

Her eyes were squinted, hurting from sobbing, her knees hurt as she collapsed in the floor just outside the unmoving ambulance, but her heart, her heart was whole lot worse.

She didn't hear a damn thing, it was like her brain was shut off as she watched the commotion around her.

Dolls and Wynonna dragging the unconscious woman in handcuffs, Nedley questioning everyone to the last detail, but Waverly just sat there on here knees looking blankly at the open doors of the ambulance.

At the corner of her eye she could pick out Wynonna walking in the direction that she sat and felt like screaming her pain away.

"Waves you shouldn't see this lets come away"

Wynonna saw the blank expression, the bubbly, happy Waverly that always tried to look on the bright side had lost hope.

She could see it in her tear stained eyes as the younger girl was yet to move an inch.

There was nothing. No fear. No anger. No happiness.

Wynonna did the only thing she was bad at and for this moment played the comforting sister figure she needed.

The older Earp, helped Waverly to her feet before bringing her into a tight hug, while the buzzing sounds continued just beside them.

Waverly had shut her eyes tightly, while Wynonna rubbed her back, waiting for the outcome of the officer.

They heard the doctors try shock after shock to see the straight line show a heartbeat, it had felt like forever and they were bound to give up some time.

But now was not the time Waverly needed to hear the voices of the doctors desperately doing all they can. And Waverly knew, she knew it wasn't going to be enough

*

 

"Time of death: 2:23am"

It was almost like an echo on her mind, that she hoped she hadn't heard.

"NO! PLEASE GOD NO" Waverly's mind screamed.

That was it there was nothing more they could do for her, they couldn't save her.

Her eyes scrunched up, waiting for the tears and the pain to consume her body worse them before.

She was almost about to drop to the floor, her body being to weak to even stand, but thankfully Wynonnas arm got tighter when she heard those dreadful words.

She cried out, louder than ever before, more of it becoming like defeating screams as the sound of the monitor switching off and the sighs that left the doctors mouths as they couldn't save her.

Wynonna tried hard not to burst out crying, her friend was gone, but the screams of Waverly's cries were to much to handle.

Waverly's breathing became heavier as she faced reality that she wasn't going to see the tall gorgeous face, who bring so much joy to her life ever again,

And faced an even harder challenge that they weren't going to grow up together, that instead of watching eachother succeed, Waverly would have to visit a grave instead.

"It's okay baby girl, she's not in any pain" Wynonna soft words, made it even worse.

Nicole was no longer in pain, but she was no longer here. With Waverly. Were they'd grow up and be happy

It was what she deserved, what the officer deserved after all the shit that she had to deal with, to be with Waverly and to finally be happy.

Instead of living her life, she's in a hole in the fucking ground, were Waverly could no longer see her ever again, and it pained her that she didn't get the chance to say goodbye

The sheet was placed gently over Nicole's face, having respect for the fallen officers privacy, as her face and lips turned pale

Doc strode over beside Waverly, sorrow written all over his face as he took of his hat in a mark of respect.

When her head rose finally from Wynonna shoulder, her eyes met with Doc.

Doc was like her brother and best friend all in one, she felt safe and she knew If he could anything for both the Earps he would.

Waverly untangled herself from Wynonna and ran into his arms, her head ducked down and she was yet to stop crying into his chest.

He paused for a moment, before consciously wrapping one hand around Waverly as the other was placed on her head, in a soft, comforting manner

"Why does it hurt so much?" Waverly cried

Doc had to think about he answer, nothing he could say would except the fact that Nicole was gone, he couldn't just say it would get easier because it sure as hell didn't for him.

"Nicole was a value to your life Waverly, and for some sick reason, God decides to take the best people from this world, and it's unfortunate that the people that live on get the greater loss of what dies inside of us, when someone special is taken. Nothing's going to bring back Nicole Waverly but we're here for you whenever you need it"

"We're here for you Waverly" the words repeated in the smaller Earps mind, she never imagined those words coming out from everyone except Nicole, Nicole was always the one to reassure her of those things and now she wasn't here to do so.

By the time she had held herself just slightly together, she watched as all Nicole friends and family joined behind to give there condolences.

It wasn't fair.

Wasn't fair that Nicole had to be ripped out of this God forsaken life, when is should've been her, Waverly knew that and it made the ache so much worse.

She shouldn't of ever met Nicole, her life would've been better if she had just stayed out of it and not fallen for her soft brown eyes and gorgeous smile.

She'd still be alive by now, still be able to wake up and go to work everyday. Still be able to travel the world which was one of the things on Nicole's bucket list.

Lost so young, and Waverly wanted nothing more than to be the one in that ambulance.

"Waverly!"

Waverly turned towards her sister, who had called her name.

*

"WAVERLY!"

Suddenly everything was fading, and her surrounding started to blur as she looked around in confusion.

She didn't know if she was fainting or having a panic attack, but everything came back to place.

Instinctively the first thing she heard was the loud sounds of the ambulance sirens rushing off into a distance, and he sounds of Nedley questioning someone.

"Waverly! Snap out of it, we've got to get to the hospital" Wynonna shouted, clicking her fingers infront of her sisters gazing eyes.

She looked at her sister in confusion, as her vision came much clearer now and saw that she was still propped on her knees on the cold wet floor

As well as the other excruciating emotions she had now. Waverly was now deeply unbalanced, she didn't know what was going , and looked around seeing that Doc was no longer beside her and the people behind her a second ago had madly disappeared.

"Did you hear me? We need to get you to the hospital Nicole's in critical condition" Wynonna informed, pushing her sister up from the floor.

"But I- I thought she was-" a sob formed in the back of her throat, remembering that Nicole was gone.

"You thought she was what Waverly?" Wynonna asked, brows furrowing in confusion.

"She's dead!" Waverly shouted over Wynonna, anger coursing at her sister for her uncaring look.

"Waverly Jesus Nicole's not dead" the older Earp cut it "well at least not yet"

"They managed to get a pulse and the blood fusion was successful" Dolls informed, after receiving information before the ambulance rushed off.

"But I- i saw her die Wynonna, i felt it" Waverly cried.

"No baby girl, you must've imagine it, I can see how much you love Nicole Waverly, but she's here right now, and she needs us. Needs you"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys thought I'd kill Nicole cmon, i left that for the next chapter haha jk.. maybe


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait! No excuses so I'm not gonna bore you with the excuse that I have. But hope you enjoy it

 

"Scan shows heavy bleeding to her chest, not yet known if it's hit the heart, let's get her into theatre now"

Waverly stood listening to the sounds of stomping feet, as the bunch of doctors surrounded the bloody body, that still lay still and rushed her quickly to the surgery room

She prayed for Nicole, more begged in her mind, still wondering why she hadn't took the bullet, and she wished she had.

It was all her fault, it repeated in her head. It was her who led Nicole on, hoping for something more but didn't even think about any others feelings.

Waverly started to tell herself that she should be the one bleeding out on the bed, she'd ruined everyone's lives, and was confident Nicole would want nothing to do with her.

It hurt her the most, the feeling that even if Nicole was okay, which she wishes was the case, the officer won't want to talk to her, won't want to even look at her.

She didn't even want to look at herself.

"Waverly don't do that" Wynonna snapped, sincerity in her voice.

"Do what?"

"I know what you're doing, it's not your fault baby girl, nothing's your fault, and Nicole will know that, no ones going to doubt you Waverly , nobody but yourself"

"I wish everyone would just tell me the truth! It was my fault, and nothing will change that" Waverly raised her voice, trying to get her point across.

"Waverly!" "Waverly wai-"

The younger Earp couldn't stay, the constant noises was all to much. The sounds of monitors going dead, the sound of wheels of people getting rushed in, it reminded her that Nicole could be already dead. dead and that vision she had just moments before would come to life.

She needed a moment to breathe. A moment to let go a little without anyone judging her. In fact the only person who wouldn't judge her might not be alive tomorrow.

Waverly walked, and walked, and walked until her feet were to heavy to take another step, she had reached a field couple minutes from the hospital and looked on at the sunset.

"Im trying my best, im trying to stay calm and positive, but I can't, I can't live in a world without her" Waverly cried into the blank air to no one  but herself and whoever else was up there listening. "Why didn't you pick me? WHY?!

She sunk to the ground in one swift moment, and began to openly sob into the night, truth is nothing was going to change the fact Nicole took that bullet, be she had a hard time wondering why someone so special might be taken from her life.

A phone ringing startled Waverly out of her thoughts. She fished out her phone with her shaky hands, and slowly placed her phone to her ear

"Hello?"

"Where'd you go? Get down here now, there's news about Nicole, and I'd rather the doctor speak to you" Wynonna said it so fast she was afraid Waverly didn't hear it, but with the phone instantly going dead, Wynonna assumed she had.

*

Waverly was out of breath when she ran into the hospital, she had practically sprinted back, hoping finally to know the outcome of the love of her life.

"How is she? Is she ok? Was there complications? Oh my God, did she die?"Waverly pressed question after question, while the doctor stood eager to get a word in.

"I need you to remain calm Miss Earp, at the moment she's in critical condition, as the bullet merely missed her heart, we've stopped as much bleeding as we can, however if it begins to bleed out again which is likely, I'm afraid there's nothing we can do" the doctor explained.

"So?" Wynonna had asked, taking in every bit of information.

"So we hope for a miracle, and hope for Nicole to become better"

"So that's all you can do, we hope for a fucking miracle" Wynonna sarcastically asked " you're supposed to be a doctor, luck isn't going to save her"

"Look, I apologise, but the bleeding was so severe that there's a chance it could bleed again and we won't even notice because the skin had been patched up, if that happens we won't be fast enough for her organs not to fill up and stop her heart" he tried his best to control the situation, looking at the disbelief in the pair infronts eyes.

"so can we see her?. Please?" Waverly asked, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Yes, she's awake but I do warn you, there's a lot of wires, which could cause her to get sleepy or even pass out so don't be alarmed. Oh, and please don't put her under any pressure at all"

With all the information possibly given,the doctor walked away, giving the two women there space.

*  
Waverly would be lying if she said she was terrified of walking through that door, seeing Nicole's reaction

What would it be? Love? Trust? Hatred? She didn't have a clue.

All she knew is she didn't deserve love, didn't deserve to be trusted, but to know she could speak to Nicole was the best gift she could ever get.

Her unstill hands hesitantly moved the handle down, the movements of the door opening was slow, but if Nicole was asleep she wouldn't want to wake her, well that's the excuse she come up with.

Will all her confidence, she quietly opened the door fully, to look at the officer before her

It broke her heart.

The strong woman she loved, now looked so weak. so small.

It didn't make Waverly love her any less, in fact it made it harder to see the fragile woman infront that was normally so upbeatz

Nicole was currently stuck in the same position, unable to move around a lot. It was obvious she was in pain, you could see it in her bloodshot eyes, that was threatening to shut

"Hey" Waverly's voice was soft, almost like a whisper.

"Hey"

The smaller Earp tried to dismiss the sore, croaky voice that escaped Nicoles mouth, she knew Nicole was in pain, but to hear it in her words was even worse.

"Can you come over here please?" The demand was sweet, and the slight smile Waverly was rewarded with, made her at ease even if she didn't deserve it.

Waverly was by Nicole's side in a shot, wishing to do nothing but hug her and kiss her in this moment. instead she carefully lifted one of Nicole's hands and placed it on top of her, while sitting down.

Waverly noticed the way Nicole had scrunched her eyes, trying to hide the fact that water was now pooling in her eyes

"Hey" Waverly lifted her hand up to kiss "it's gonna be okay, everything will be fine Nicole, you'll be fine"

"I don't want to die Waverly, I want a future with you, with us, so I can be happy" Nicole cried, trying not to overdo it

"No you listen to me Nic, you're not going to die, you'll be just fine, and we'll get out of here, and start planning what we're going to do together" Waverly's voice was stern and on the verge of breaking,

"And it'll be just how we wanted it to be, you just got to be strong Nicky, fight to stay awake, and make sure you don't leave me ok?"

Nicole's head moved gently and slowly to the side looking at the girl who also has a tear stained face, and nodded with a smile, thinking about her future with Waverly.

Nicole knew, she knew that she was going to fight with every inch of her body not to leave Waverly alone, after all they've been through

*

From then on, Waverly didn't leave Nicole's side, she had showers in the hospital and got clean clothes from Wynonna, who also frequently dropped in to check on her friend.

Willa had escaped, but Waverly was never going to tell Nicole that when she's in such a state, the woman didn't even know Eve was a Willa for Christ sake.

It hasn't crossed her mind, the thought she had 2 weeks ago, about Nicole being better off without her, in fact right now she was convinced she needed to stay by her side just in case the redhead needed her.

The once critical patient was now labelled stable by doctors, as they drained the last of the blood from Nicole's chest, and the bleeding had not came back.

It was a small chance, but Nicole had succeeded. All thanks to the heart felt conversations with Waverly about there future kept her strong.

Waverly was reading a book and Nicole was busy watching tv, it was Nicole's annoyed shuffling and huffing about that caught Waverly's attention.

"What's wrong?"

"You need to go home babe, you're making me feel bad, you haven't got a decent shower or sleep for two weeks" Nicole explained

" but I don't want to leave you"

"It's ok Waverly, I'm ok to be by myself now, you saved me remember, never forget that, now go, your warm bed awaits you" Nicole chuckled at the sad expression that quickly turned up with the mention of the bed

"Atta girl, now go pretty lady, before I get up and-"

"Alright. Alright I'll go but I'll be right back in the morning Nicole Haught" Waverly answered slightly amused.

Just as Waverly was about to leave she heard Nicole's soft voice speak up " Er Waverly?"

The brunette turned to the officer, noticing the hesistation in her voice. "Yeh?"

"Can I maybe, get a kiss goodbye? Just so I know we're ok"

A smile that consumed Waverly's face, made Nicole's day so much better. The smaller Earp quickly ran over to the bed and gently leaned over to give Nicole a light but meaningful goodbye kiss

She didn't want to stop, but she knew one of them had to, the risk of hurting Nicole was to high and admittedly didn't want to do more harm than she already had.

*

It was a quick in and out shower, but she smelled good and the fresh clothes felt like heaven to her skin.

It had spread around the news about Willa dating Bobo, it had only been a few weeks and she'd already moved on despite the fact she wasn't who she thought.

And Wynonna tried. Tried to reason with her, to bring her back home but she was to consumed to the man that all Wynonnas options had fallen flat.

They needed Waverly. But Nicole needed Waverly, and Waverly needed Nicole. And they weren't about to jepodize that, Make her smart sister decide between someone she loves and the BBD. It wasn't right.

But Waverly was to exhausted to think about that, she never regretted staying by Nicole's side for one second, but it was a nice change.

She slipped under the cold bed, that hadn't been used for days, and melted into the covers, as the comfy bed consumed her.

She released a sigh of content, and quickly felt herself falling into a deep sleep.

It had been a couple hours since Waverly fell asleep, and she lay there tossing and turning, as the nightmare continued.

She was running, running to get to Nicole's side, were the monitors were drastically beeping and her condition had just got worse, except she couldn't get there. Nicole was dying and she couldn't get beside her, no matter how hard she screamed and cried and tried to run towards the officer, she just felt her slipping further and further away.

"NICOLE!"

Waverly awoke, with beads of sweat slowly dropping down her face, as she tried to catch her breath.

"Fuck!" Waverly practically lept to the toilet as she began to violently be sick, it wasn't the first time either, as she was a little concerned with the amount of times she had to rush to the lavatories.

Thinking nothing of it Waverly quickly packed her bags with clean clothes and headed on the door.

"Start you piece of shit"

Waverly struggled as the she turned the key in the car a couple times and it still hasn't came on. It definitely felt like the world was against her.

Giving it one last hard turn, she was surprised to see the engine in full force.

Yet again, Waverly was over the speed limit, but dismisssed it, as she had more important things to worry about than getting a ticket.

Her small legs, went as fast as she could towards the bed where Nicole lay.

It spooked her out a little, the dream. a dream that felt so real, that she could've swore it had happened, or maybe someone was getting inside her head, either way she just really needed the reassurance.

Her hands practically shoved the doors open, and was suprised to see the bed now surrounded by a curtain that had been drawn so it hides the bed

Panic started to set in, what if the dream was a way of reaching out, what if Nicole really wasn't ok.

Step by step she took, as her hand fisted one part of the curtain. Her hand slid rapidly to the side, opening the curtain as fast as she could.

She was shocked at was she saw.

The bed lay empty.

Not only empty but fully remade, she had to wonder whether she had got the right room, but as she checked it was clear it was.

Confusion set in, as Waverly tried her best to understand what was happening, just yesterday her girlfriend was in that bed, and now for some reason she's not there anymore.

Instinctively, the smaller earp quickly went to the desk to ask for answers.

"How can I help you?" The nurse asked, looking up from the computer screen to Waverly.

"I was wondering were Nicole Haught, A patient in your care is, she was just her last night"

"N-I-C-O-L-E  H-A-U-G-H-T" the woman read out as she typed it into the computer.

"Lets have a look. Oh. Looks like she's been moved to a normal hospital bed." The nurse read out.

"Room 108 dear"

Waverly rushed towards the bed, feeling bad that she had forgotten to thank the nurse for her generosity.

As she entered, she saw as Nicole was now laying up from her bed as the doctor checked her heartbeat, the smaller Earp noticed how the doctor gave her the thumbs up, and Nicole was now in civilian clothes.

"Nic- what're you doing?"

Nicole visibly jumped at the voice behind  
"Shit Waverly you scared me!, and I'm getting discharged, I said I don't want to be in here anymore"

"No" the smaller woman demanded "no Nic, you're staying here until you're fully recovered"

"Waverly I'm fine, honestly, I'll be just as safe at home than here"

The officer could see Waverly wasn't convinced and did the only things she knew how to.

"C'mere" Nicole opened her arms up for Waverly.

Waverly resisted for a short while before carefully going between Nicole's waiting arms.

The brunettes head rested comfortably on Nicole shoulder as the redhead put her head on top of Waverly's.

"I thought I'd lose you" Waverly mumbled into Nicole's shirt.

The officer backed up a little, and used her finger to tilt Waverly's tear stained face up towards her eyes.

"I told you, I want a future with you Waverly, I'm not going to miss out on that" Nicole assured.

She leaned down slowly, and captured Waverly's lips in one swift moment.

It was soft, but the kisses turned open mouthed, as the desperation to finally claim each other kicked in.

Waverly's tongue expertly entered the redheads mouth, feeling the desire of Nicole's wet tongue against hers.

As they kissed, Waverly was so caught up, she had missed this so much, and waiting to kiss her was agonising for her, being denied was heart breaking, but now they were together, and were just okay because they didn't need to be anything more.

Because just being ok is fine.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be out tomorrow unless backtracked. Big things coming, so please keep reading


	9. Hiding the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry, my story deleted before which was meant for Monday and because of school I couldn't get it redid in time, but tried my best to re create my last piece but I'm sorry if it's not that great.

"Nicky you get out today" Waverly jumped excitedly next to the redheads bed.

It was preferably known as a miracle that Nicole fought through it, but the officer saw it more as fate that Waverly saved her.

"Stop, stop" Nicole laughed "ok I get it"

She tried to hide that fact her heart was beating a mile a minute, while doctors cleared her to go.

Nicole wondered what would happen after she left this place, where would she go, and who would she go to, wishing the answer was with Waverly.

It's one thing to want something, but the love Waverly felt for Nicole in the past few weeks was enough to get them through anything.

The speech they had in the previous week had left Waverly in awe of the woman infront, she wanted exactly what Waverly wanted, a future, despite everything in the world that's happened all they need is eachother.

"Nicole Haught" the doctor spoke looking over his notes, "i AM thrilled to say that you are clear to go home. However you must come for a checkup every month for the rest of the year" he doctor smiled, as both women beamed with excitement.

*

Waverly practically ran to the car, squeaking as Nicole trailed behind.

"Waves. I outta think we talk abo-" by the time Nicole could finish the sentence Waverly was already in the car "about this" she said through gritted teeth.

She struggled to get the car door of Waverly's jeep open, tugging at it furiously and saw as the smaller Earp quickly leant over the seat to open it through the inside.

"Thank you" Nicole blew out, trying to regain her calm composure.

"No problem"

Waverly went to turn the keys, and her foot was on the pedal when Nicole noticed she had stopped all movements.

As she looked to the side, Nicole noticed how Waverly eyes were slightly squinted and her hand pointed up as if she was thinking about something.

"I haven't- I mean you.. I mean" Waverly shook her head trying to comprehend her thoughts as Nicole amusingly watched on "I haven't really thought this through"

The redhead couldn't help but laugh, Waverly was so excited to leave and yet she hadn't even asked her where Nicole wanted to go.

"Well" Nicole thought "where would you like me to stay?"

Waverly had to think for a moment, she couldn't take Nicole back home, because then she would find out the truth about her sister.

"Can I look after you for a while? Just to make sure your y'know safe" Waverly smirked.

"I'd love for you to take care of me Waverly Earp"

"Then lets start our new life" Waverly smiled, grabbing onto Nicole's hand before turning on the ignition

*

 

Waverly parked the jeep in the homestead, after a long ride filled with a few stolen glances and comfortable silence.

She was nervous to see if Wynonna was there, although she knew her sister wouldn't mind Nicole staying.

Waverly helped Nicole out the car, as she drifted off a few times in the passenger seat. She knew the first thing Nicole would have to do is rest, and right now the fact that she almost passed out when getting out the car proved her point.

Nicole was however steady on her feet, trying her hardest to keep strong, so she could do things in her own even though at the moment it was proved to be difficult.

As they entered, the strong smell of liquor was burning in there nostrils as they took a few breaths in and out. Waverly came to the realisation that the only person who could drink the bad was her sister.

"Sorry about the smell, Wynonna must be drinking again"looking to the slightly weak woman with a guilty smile.

"It doesn't matter Waves as long as I'm here with you"

They both smiled at eachother, not realising that the scent had disappeared and they were almost in there own little world while looking deeply into eachother eyes.

"Nicolllleeee, your back, c'mere buddy" the drunken voice of no other than Wynonna Earp snapped them out of it, as the older Earp leaned in fora akward drunken hug, that turned more into Wynonna bumping into Nicole.

Waverly stood there and glared at her older sister, and would openly admit that right now she was ashamed at the drunken mess infront of her.

Thankfully Nicole didn't seem to mind, and shook it off with a small laugh as Wynonna tried her best not to stumble even more.

"Lets go Nic" Waverly quickly grabbed Nicole's hand possessively, and dragged her up into her bedroom

When they were both in Waverly's bedroom, reality started to strike in and reality started to become more clear to both of them.

It was the first time Nicole was in her bedroom, and even worse that's were she would be sleeping.

As Nicole stood awkwardly in the doorway, looking from the bed to Waverly's back. she was mesmerised as the smaller Earp looked over her shoulder to Nicole, while stripping off now just in her bra and knickers.

It made her visably shiver, and she knew Waverly could see it written all over her face.

She watched as Waverly strolled over to her queen sized bed and got under the covers, patting for Nicole to join her.

She looked down at herself, noticing she was in comfortable enough clothes to sleep in, but also having the doubt in her mind that Waverly wanted her clothes off too.

Thinking it's to soon for anything to happen, Nicole got beside Waverly in her basketball shorts and baggy top.

Nicole scooted as close to Waverly as possible, not knowing what really came next.

"Do you want to just cuddle tonight?" Waverly asked, looking up to Nicole.

The redhead just nodded, as she placed her arm around the brunettes shoulded, while Waverly placed her head on Nicole's unharmed shoulder.

Before Nicole could drift off into her sleep, she felt the faintest of kisses placed on her neck.

Her head went slightly to the side, and she placed a small kiss on Waverly's head, smelling the gorgeous scent of the woman's shampoo.

Instead of moving her head away, Nicole kept her mouth on top of Waverly's heard, before drifting off into a sleep.

*

BANG!

Waverly was startled awake by the rough sound of a glass shattering on the floor, accompanied with a shit load of swearing.

She noticed as her body was practically entangled in Nicole, and could've swore in this moment it would've been perfect to wake up to if someone hadn't disturbed her sleep.

Thankfully Nicole was still safe and sound asleep, but the bad news was that Nicole had a death grip on Waverly, which made her feel like Nicole needed some reassurance she wasn't going anywhere.

It made her heart melt, the fact Nicole wanted her so close, because she wanted to feel the exact same thing too.

In her dismay, she heard the threatening sounds again and uneagerly attempted to tangle her way out of bed.

It was harder than expected, Waverly had to go with Plan B and shimmy herself down and out of the redheads arms without waking her which was granted a success.

Her cautious footsteps followed the downstairs where all the unknown commotion was happening.

And it was in the last step of the stairs that she heard a stifled cry.

She entered the dark room, which was only lighted by the candle on the table.

Her eyes scanned the room for any signs of movement, and her eyes caught onto the slouched figure leaned in a ball against the wall.

Her heart sank as she watched her sisters shoulders go up and down, while gripping onto the bottle of jack next to her.

Waverly tried not to disturb Wynonna and scare her off, so tried the silent way of reaching out to her sister.

Once beside her, Waverly leaned against the wall and slowly slid to the floor, as she looked at her sister in sorrow.

Her hand hesitantly went up and onto Wynonnas shoulder, momentarily making the older Earp jump and then relax.

It was clear to see just how fucked up Wynonna had got herself when her eyes met with her sisters.

"Talk to me Wynonna" Waverly pleaded, upset to see her sister hurting so much.

"It was my fault okay? It was all my fucking fault" Wynonna raised, trying her best not to sound affected.

"What do you mean it's your fault? What was your fault"

"Everything! I didn't know she was our fucking sister and I should've known Waverly, I should've known" Wynonnas voice broke.

She lifted up the whiskey to her lips, and Waverly at this point thought she might drink herself to death.

It was a flash back to Wynonna. Almost like time had stopped when she thought about the day Willa had left.

*

 

"You can't keep me here, I need some god damn answers and I'm running outta god damn time"

Eve was tied to a chair, with both Dolls and Wynonna both looking at her with confusion.

"How the fuck did she shoot that gun?" Wynonna whispered to Dolls.

"You know the only way it's possible Wynonna is if she's the heir"

"BULLSHIT! I'm the heir" Wynonna shouted, gaining the attention from the woman tied up.

"What heir? I don't know what your talking about" she practically pleaded.

"Shut up!" Wynonna shouted "get Gus in here right now"

By the time Gus had came, she was already sick of the commotion around.

They had claimed it was an emergency, but right in the moment Gus was not in the mood at all.

She was dragged into a room and greeted by Wynonnas face as she entered angrily.

As Gus was about to snap, she noticed how Wynonna moved slightly to the side, exposing another woman sat on the chair.

"Willa?"

Gus practically ran to were the chair were the girl was sitting as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Is it true?" Wynonna asked full of emotion "is this my sister?"

Gus turned a little and nodded a yes before returning her attention to Willa.

" id know this face from a mile away Wynonna, this is her, this is your sister"

"I'm not who you think I am" Willa piped up "so jus let me go!"

"Science never lies" Dolls said as he slammed a file onto her lap "and this says you're an Earp"

Willa observed the paper, as Dolls removed the ties around her wrists.

It was true, it was all true, she wasn't an Eve she was a Willa, Willa Earp sisters with Wynonna and Waverly Earp.

"Earp" Dolls turned his head to Gus "Ms Mcready, let's give her some space"

She saw a Wynonna was reluctant to go, and still had that guarded look which softened just the slightest when the DNA test came back as positive.

As they left, everything swarmed Willas mind.

"What was that gun? And why were they suprised when I could shoot it" Willa thought.

Then it hit her hard "shit I tried to kill my sister"

She couldn't imagine what would've happened if she had killed Waverly, she didn't plan that far ahead but right here right now she was filled with guilt.

She couldn't have known, nothing about this is alright, Willa didn't kill her sister but she killed or injured someone who had been by her side for years.

It was discreet the voices outside Wynonna arguing saying things that she could only make out as "she tried to kill Waverly" and "she'll never be family" before the sound of footsteps storming off.

It was decided then that she couldn't stay here, couldn't face the real family who's lives were already ruined by her.

She looked around for the nearest door and ran through the fire exit, sounding the alarm.

Dolls was quick to enter seeing the flash of brown hair flow as Willa ran.

"Willa!" He tried to run after her but he was to late, there was no sign of the oldest Earp around anywhere as he skimmed the empty roads "shit"

 

**

Wynonna remembers Dolls telling her the first time her Long lost sister had escaped, and fled to fuck-knows-where.

She should've known, that was the end of it, she should've known to stay by her sisters side.

To play the part as a caring sibling to the sister that once was so so important to her, that now she's just lost again.

And it hurt even worse to know she could've stopped it, could've stopped her running away if only she cared a little more.

"Remember what you said to me Wynonna? You said at the hospital that I was being to hard on myself, that her injury wasn't my fault. Do you think I believed you?" Waverly asked, as Wynonna stared blankly back at the wall.

"I didn't. But she needed me Wynonna, she needed me like I need you right now. So please just put the drink down, and I can help you, because you're my sister, and I'm still here, that must mean something right?"

"It does" the older Earp whispered.

"Get some sleep, I'll take this" Waverly scooped the bottle of whiskey from her hand , "and jus don't beat yourself up, it was my fault more than yours"

*

Waverly dropped back into bed, feeling exhausted as ever.

She felt hands gently wrap around her slim waist and pull her in close.

"Mmm, were've you been?" Nicole mumbled into her neck, her voice hoarse with sleep.

"Nowhere babe, go back to sleep" Waverly turned, placing a chaste kiss in Nicoles lips, which made the other woman smile.

"Waverly?"

"Huh?"

"Don't go?" It didn't mean to sound desperate, but she needed her, needed to know Waverly was on the same track.

"Never"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That trailer! That kiss scene! Wow just wow. Plus lots of wayhaught coming next chapter!


	10. Happier with you

Waverly would be lying if she said she wasn't worried about her sister.

She was currently laying comfortably by the side of a sleeping Nicole, while contemplating what she was going to do about Wynonna.

Wynonna who right now couldn't cope with the fact her sister, Their sister more like, had ran away

But the worst part was Waverly hadn't even told Nicole, and the redhead was bound to go back for clothes anyday now, maybe today who knows.

It made her feel heavy the fact she was keeping such a big thing from her, Nicole didn't know her ex was Waverly's sister, which was a lot worse than her running away in Waverly's mind.

She needed to tell her, right now, but she couldn't, Nicole was healing both mentally and physically but Waverly couldn't help but think it was more for her benefit than Nicole's.

The slight stirring beside her, left her eyes staring blankly at the wall to the woman just above who looked so peaceful.

All she wanted to do was lace her hands in the beautiful short fiery hair and kiss her lips until she forgot about all the burdens in their life.

She raised her head just an inch, skimming her face in Nicole's chin, and tiredly nuzzling her neck.

The heat coming from Nicole made Waverly feel like she never wanted to get up, like Nicole could be her personal water bottle forever, and she liked the idea of that.

Her lips extended, placing a soft kiss on her neck, hoping to wake Nicole up.

Unfortunately for her she was still fast asleep and Waverly knew she needed a lot more attention right now.

A huff escaped her mouth, feeling the want consume her, she wanted Nicole, or more needed her.

Her innocent lips, then parted, sucking slightly at Nicole's skin, feeling mesmerised by how bad she wanted to leave marks.

Waverly's eyes drifted closed, as her teeth began to grind against the flesh, as she caught it between them before letting go using her tongue to ease the pain a little.

She was more than pleased when the grip around her waist tighten, momentarily making Waverly turn her body, so now she was half on top of Nicole.

The brunette leaned back, happy with the mark she left, before trailing her kisses up to her jaw, nipping slightly, then to her cheek.

She heard the groan escape the redheads lips as she forcefully kissed up to her cheek, and it made Waverly crave for her touch.

Nicole for her behalf, thought she was dreaming at first, but when she felt the slight sting on her neck accompanied with Waverly's body on top of hers, she happily went in with the gesture

The officer then turned her head, unable to hold her hunger anymore, waiting for the wanting lips to join hers.

Waverly granted the wish, connecting there lips fiercely, and trying to get as close as they possibly can.

It was passionate and they tried there best to make the kiss a deep as possible, opening there lips wide so there tongues could meet.

Nicole was first to lean back, breathing heavy as she tried to regain her breath.

"Wow.. well that was the best way to wake up" Nicole said breath still heavy.

"Yeh? Well get used to it officer Haught, because I plan on doing it everyday" Waverly smiled, connecting there lips back again.

"Do you want to?" Nicole mumbled against Waverly's lips.

Waverly didn't have to think about the question she knew what Nicole meant, and she didn't need to think about the answer either.

"Yes" Waverly practically begged, opening herself up to Nicole.

Nicole didn't think twice before she pulled Waverly properly on top of her, placing her thigh between the spot she needed badly.

A moan escaped her mouth as her leg pleasured between her thigh with just one touch and it was fire, like she could get off by Nicole's leg literally sitting there.

For her behalf, she didn't want to be selfish, didn't want Nicole to do all the work, she raised her left knee, with Nicoles right thigh currently making a heated mess between her legs

Comfortable with the groan she got from the redhead from the pressure, she then focused on the movements of her hips that had now started grinding down on Nicole's legs.

It was breathtaking, the pleasure she felt, the moans bubbling from Waverly and the quiet groans from Nicole had Waverly gripping the sheets beside her.

As she was about to tip over the edge, Waverly felt herself going faster and faster, with her other leg digging harder against Nicole making them both breathless.

"Nic-"

Waverly moaning out Nicole's name with one last grind, was enough to make them both fall over the edge. Waverly fainted down into Nicole's body as the pleasure sent shots and shots of powerful heat between her legs as she came.

She once again nuzzled Nicole's neck, as she tried to regain her breath, shocked about the after effects it had on her.

It felt good that Nicole was just as breathless, she felt her body tremble beneath and concern built in as she remembered just how vulnerable the other woman was

"Nic are you ok?" Waverly breathed, shooting up, looking down at her.

The smile that consumed Nicole's face was enough to make them both giggle, that was the first time, and they hadn't even touched eachother with there mouths or hands, and they were both already in heaven.

It made Waverly wonder just how bad it would be if they had gone all the way, and the thought made her want it even more.

"Guys, I made break-" at the worst moment, Wynonna decided to storm into the room, seeing both women on top of eachother.

"Oh shit sorry" Waverly had fell off of Nicole and onto the floor startled by her sisters unexpected arrival, and watched as Wynonna covered her eyes

"Jesus Wynonna what is it?" Waverly bit, wrapping herself in a blanket.

"I er, I just wanna say I made breakfast for y'all, but if you're busy fucking eachother I can come back"

Waverly couldn't help but groan, she knew her sister wouldn't let her live this down, there was no way in hell, Nicole was literally in shorts and a t-shirt and she was in her underwear.

"Thanks Wynonna, we'll be down in a second" Nicole replied a little to casually.

She was greeted with an nod, and the door then closed with Wynonnas footsteps trailing down the hall.

"What the fuck?"

"What?" Nicole asked, looking at Waverly confused face.

"Literally 6hrs ago she was drinking herself away, and now she's making breakfast, something's not right or Wynonna had changed which is impossible" Waverly explained, still looking at the spot her sister was standing.

"Maybe she has changed" Nicole shrugged.

"No it can't be. Anyway let me change and we'all head downstairs"

*

Wynonna was whistling, that was the first thing Waverly noticed as she descended the stairs.

'She never whistles' she thought.

Nicole walked into the kitchen and sat down on the table like she'd done it a hundreds times before and it made Waverly heart skip, this was there life and nothing could change that.

And then reality struck her, Wynonna was cooking, and well may she add.

There were toast stacked along with eggs, bacon and sausage that all looked freshly made.

Her eyes widened at the sight 'what the fuck is going on here?'

"Sit down waves, I'll bring everything out, and tell your girlfriend to get out my seat"

Waverly reluctantly obliged sitting down still scowling in the back of Wynonnas head, thinking something was definitely wrong.

It was then she was about to pipe up, when the door to Wynonnas bedroom creaked open.

Her eyes snapped toward the sound, and waverly jumped a mile when seeing that someone had actually come out.

Dolls was standing there, Waverly eyes went wide as she observed no other than Xavier casually coming out of Wynonnas room.

Nicole gave a polite nod to him, not knowing much about the guy but respected him well enough to involve his presence.

"Dolls" Waverly smirked, looking from him to Wynonna.

His once straight, military posture had turned more chill out as he headed for the kitchen.

Waverly observed the two just chatting away and saw as he had said something to make Wynonna laugh which made her heart melt.

Nicole looked from the couple to Waverly with a grin, as she saw the younger woman engulfed in there interaction.

Her head leant forward as she placed a kiss to Waverly cheek, turning the woman's attention to her.

"You're staring" Nicole whispered, skimming her lips over the smaller Earps ear.

"I was not staring" Waverly blushed, folding her arms.

Wynonna entered with Dolls, arms full of food.

"Jees Wynonna, really outdone yourself here, how are we going to eat this all?" Waverly asked mouth watering.

"Two reasons: him" she pointed at Dolls "and her" then pointing at Nicole.

By the time they had finished it was obvious what Wynonna had accused, Dolls and Nicole were extremely big eaters, which probably helped with their strength and height.

They were all stuffed, and a few burps and giggles later Waverly put Dolls and Nicole forward for washing up duty.

Nicole was about to decline, but then Waverly gave her the look.

The look that Nicole was sure could kill a man.

Waverly was pleased to see them washing up, Nicole cleaning and Dolls drying and she took the time to talk to her sister.

"Wynonna, I'm extremely confused right now"

"Why?"

"Because less than 6 hrs ago I was scared you might drink yourself to death"

"It was him" Wynonna signalled to Xavier "I needed him, and he was there"

Waverly gave her a concerned looking hoping they didn't take advantage of eachother.

"Not in that way Waverly, I texted him, and he came straight away, you should've seen him Waves, he was so genuinely concerned and for the first time" Wynonna paused, making sure she wasn't looking "for the first time I felt like someone loved me, and cared for me like I care about them"

Waverly was so damn pleased and so damn proud of the both of them.

It was the first time she had seen her sister truly happy and a man who had finally gave himself to her despite all the wrongs she's done in her life

"Wow" was all Waverly could say, and she blinked , amazed at the true love she saw between them as Dolls looked back and smiled.

*

 

Both couples were then on the couch, Nicole and Waverly splayed on the big sofa, Nicole hugging the smaller girl from behind.

While Wynonna sat on Dolls' lap in the small chair.

"For what it's worth Nicole, I'm really glad you're here, despite everything that's happened" Wynonna piped up.

"I'm glad I'm here too, there's nowhere else I'd rather be right now"

"Yeh but it must've be hard with Willa leaving and all"

"Who's Willa?" Nicole asked.

In that moment Waverly froze, she snapped up quickly, looking at her sister in disbelief.

"You know our sister? You're supposed wife? Goes by the name eve" Wynonna explained, unaware of the nudges from Dolls to keep quiet.

"What?" Nicole asked, sitting up, tilting her head to the side.

"Wynonna shutupp" Waverly whispered through gritted teeth.

"Waverly tell me what's going on" she demanded looking back and forth.

The brunette let out a long sigh, hoping to let her words explain what she should've said along time ago.

"I'm so sorry Nicole, Eve she.. she's our sister, it's Willa, and she ran away when Wynonna and Dolls tried to question her. I was going to tell you I swear. I jus. I jus didn't know how, you were already in enough pain"

Nicole stuck her finger up, motioning Waverly to be quiet as her thoughts began to once again run wild

'Willa? earp? Run away?' It was all flying through her.

Someone who she had known for years was actually someone who was the complete opposite.

In some way it felt more of a relief, she didn't know Willa, she knew Eve, and now they're both gone.

"I'm so so sorry Nicole"

"It's okay Waverly, I'm just tryna wrap my head through it all" Nicole explained.

"Excuse me" Nicole politely excused herself from the group, and Wynonna felt like shit for not knowing the officer didn't know.

She headed up the stairs, and to the bathroom, to splash some water on her face, and looked at herself in the mirror to help the commotion.

"Well this is now what I expected would happen in my life"

*

It had been a while since Nicole decided to rejoin everyone downstairs and it was still as chilled out as before.

She looked around hoping to spot the woman who she wanted, noticing Waverly was no longer on the couch.

"Do you know where she's gone guys?"

"Yeh I think she went to pack your stuff, from you old place" Wynonna replied not looking up from the tv.

Nicole should be pissed, pissed that Waverly didn't invite her or didn't let her go, but she wasn't.

In fact she was going to thank Waverly when she comes home.

Home Nicole thought. This is her home. With Waverly and with her crazy family.

*

It was then she heard the door open, as she waited patiently on the couch with her head propped on her hand for Waverly to come back in.

As soon as the door went, Nicole stood up and consumed her in a big hug, filled with a lot of love.

She felt Waverly melt into the hug, and even though she probably didn't know why, it didn't stop her from wrapping Nicole into a hug back.

"Thank you. For everything" Nicole whispered

"You'll know I'd do anything to make you happy"

"I know and same goes for you Waverly, your the most important thing in the world to me"

"I love you"

Waverly stepped back to confess, looking sincerely into Nicole's eyes.

"I love you too"

Nicole leaned down to give Waverly a slow kiss before stepping back to rest her head on the others forehead.

"Do you wanna go somewhere?" Waverly asked

"Where were you thinking?" Nicole asked intrigued.

"What if I told you it was a suprise" Waverly smirked.

"Wavesss you know I hate suprised!" She groaned.

"Nicole Haught! You better not moan about this or you won't get the extra" Waverly's mouth went to bite Nicole's ear "extra treat"

"Okay lets go"

Waverly laughed, watching as Nicole eagerly stepped towards the door, before running upstairs to pack her own clothes for the few days away with the love of her life.

"Wynonna remember that thing I said I was gonna do? Well I'm taking her so bye" Waverly quickly waved off, running towards the car before any questions were asked.

*

Once they were on the highway, driving on the empty roads in the comfortable silence, Waverly could see the discomfort in Nicole demeanour as they drove closer and closer to the place.

"Can't you just tell me where we're going?" Nicole asked irritated.

"No, it's a suprise baby, and one I'm sure you'll like"

"Are we nearly there?"

"Yes, Jesus Nic, just relax" Waverly laughed at the woman beside who was currently eager for answers.

A few turns later, Nicole noticed how the car was coming to a halt.

It was hard to see in the dark, but she could just make out the small homely cabin located in the woods.

"Woah, Waverly this is- wow"

"I knew you'd like it" Waverly smiled.

She got out the car, still in her comfortable clothes, and watched as Waverly walked towards the door, not attempting to get the bags.

It was late and it was something they'd deal with in the morning.

They entered the building, and Nicole was stunned into silence.

It was perfect, more than perfect.

The fireplace was on, lighting the wooden cabin up, it was pretty big and had some expensive furniture, with a flat screen tv just above the fireplace..

She followed Waverly into the bedroom, looking around the rooms and the kitchen which pleased her the most. It was traditional but unique at the same time, perfect for them.

Waverly sunk down, obviously exhausted from driving and was amazed of how comfy the bed actually was.

Nicole was quick to join her noticing the pleased look on her girlfriends face, and wanted to feel the same thing.

And it was one of the comfiest beds she's ever been in.

"Ahh, this is perfect Waverly" Nicole appreciated, covering both bodies up with the covers

"Mm, yeh it is"

Waverly cuddled up to Nicole, sleep consuming her, she had promised Nicole a gift but right now they were both to tired to act upon that.

As they cuddled, Nicole leaned over to turn off the light, leaving it to be in the calming dark

"Night Nic"

"Night baby"

*

The next morning, Nicole was eager to get up and face the day and get that kitchen in use.

It seemed like Waverly had the same idea, because when she noticed Nicole bounce out of bed, she quickly stood up, and pounced on her back, determined to get to that kitchen first.

Unfortunately for Waverly, it didn't stop her getting to the kitchen first, Nicole was strong, so could probably lift 10x Waverly's weight.

"No Nic I'm cooking!" the small brunette shouted, covering her hand over her face to stop her from seeing we're she was going.

Once satisfied, she had an advantage, Waverly jumped off her back, as Nicole stumbled and ran for the kitchen.

"Hey, come back her, that's cheating" Nicole hollered coming into the kitchen were Waverly was cheering.

At the word 'cheating' Waverly raised her eyebrow mockingly before running quickly at Nicole, jumping into her arms, kissing her passionately.

Nicole was surprised, it was a tactic, she knew Waverly did that because it would throw her off and it did.

Waverly quickly hopped down, smirking cheekily as Nicole stood there a little taken back.

"What's wrong officer something rub you off?" Waverly mocked.

Once Nicole got her composure back, she sauntered her way over to Waverly watching as she took a few pans out and began making breakfast.

Her hand snaked over her stomach, and Waverly leaned back into the embrace.

"That was cruel"

There was a hum from Waverly, satisfied with what she had done to her.

But it was over as soon as she could enjoy the warmth.

Waverly was stirring in her arms, Nicole leaned back to look at Waverly properly and quickly let go when she was hitting her arm hard.

As she let go, Waverly leaned over the sink and began to violently throw up. Nicole was by her side in no time, holding her hair back as Waverly began to tear up.

Once Nicole was confident she was done. She stepped back looking a little concerned for her.

"Gees waverly, are you ok?"

The brunette turned around, feeling a little embarrassed about the mess she had made and the fact she had just been sick infront of Nicole

"I'm fine" she lied.

It had been happening a lot lately, but it had never been as bad as that, Waverly knew something was wrong but hoped Nicole didn't notice.

"Sit down, I'll make some breakfast, you want something light? Like cereal"

Waverly appreciated the gesture, cereal sounded better and she quickly nodded, pleased with the options she got.

Nicole quickly got the bowls, trying to familiarise everything in the kitchen, while Waverly sat on the couch and took in the surroundings.

"Here" the redhead handed the bowl to Waverly while sitting down with her own.

"Thank you, so I was thinking we could go hiking today" Waverly beamed.

"Hiking? Really? After you being sick? Are you sure you're alright?" She asked concerned.

"I'm fine Nic I probably just ate to much"

*

By the time they had ate and got dressed for the hike, with Waverly in tight gym pants with a top which showed all her curves and Nicole in sweatpants and her baseball top they were finally ready to leave.

The trek was fairly easy, nobody was there but them, as it was a private area, which was quite an advantage as Waverly threw up once again.

Nicole was getting more and more concenrned by the minute, but with Waverly immediately waving it off there was nothing more they could do.

It wasn't until, they reached the top and was mesmerised by the sight the sun was going down, they had been laying next to eachother talking for what seemed like minutes but turned into hours.

They talked about anything and everything, Nicole's past, Waverly's past, and what Waverly found useful was Nicole was very much into cheerleaders back then, and she admitted to Nicole that she had joined the purgatory devils while in high school.

"Wait wait, you're telling me you were a player in high school?" Waverly asked, voice filled with amusement and curiosity

"No Waverly, I just had a lot of mistakes that's all" she laughed

The brunette tutted at the remark, Nicole was definitely a player.

"So tell me something about you in Highschool" Nicole said intrigued by the information

"There isn't much to tell, I was pretty boring, the only thing getting me through the years was the fact I was friends with Stephanie and that I was a cheerleader"

"I would've so loved to see you cheer"

"Yeh well" Waverly leaned to her side, and drifted forward "maybe one day I could show you" she mumbled against her lips before kissing her

"As much as I'd love to continue, the suns down, we need to be heading back"

With a groan, Waverly stood up, sticking out her hand to help the officer up who was still on the ground.

As they walked back, Waverly's arm snaked around Nicole's slim waist, and Nicole's longs arms covered her shoulder.

And this was it, this was perfection, walking down from the sunset in eachother a embrace was the only thing they need.

They still had 2 days, she still had 2 days to give Nicole the best night of her life.

But once again she was to tired to even try, and believe me she tried. And ended up sleeping on Nicole instead.

*

Nicole was increasingly concerned when Waverly told her the next morning she didn't feel good again,

The crease in her forehead got bigger when Waverly couldn't get out of bed, she ended up being sick on the side instead.

She checked her temperature it was fine, and when she checked her pulse it was racing a lot faster than normal.

It was then Nicole made the decision, despite Waverly's pleads not to, they had to go home, she had to see a doctor.

Nicole carried Waverly from the bed bridal style to the car.

The officer decided to drive and informed the station of what was happening so she didn't get stopped for no insurance.

She constantly looked over to Waverly, seeing she was obviously very ill, and it led her to put her foot down just a little harder each time .

*

It was about 2:00pm by the time Nicole had gotten Waverly to the doctors and she still insisted not to go.

"For the love of God Waverly if you don't go in there, I'll carry you myself" Nicole demanded.

"Okay okay, give a girl a break" Waverly whined.

She stepped out the car, feeling the dehydration as her mouth was starched of water.

At least she could walk properly, that's a good thing.

As they entered, they took in the fact it was practically empty, they got Waverly booked in, and Waverly desperately asked Nicole to get her a glass of water.

Coming back with one in her hand, the redhead watched as Waverly snatched the cup and downed it in less than 2 seconds.

It was when Nicole was about to get another one when Waverly was called in, she was about to stand when a hand was placed on her chest ordering her back down.

"Can I do this by myself? I just wanna know myself first"

Nicole was a little hurt but gave Waverly the privacy she needed and trusted her to tell the doctor what was wrong

As Waverly entered, she felt her mouth go dry, she was noticeably nervous, and sat down waiting for the doctor to talk.

"Waverly Earp? Nice to meet you I'm Dr Fallon" he extended his hand "what seems to be the problem?"

"Well I- I've been having really bad sickness, throwing up has been a regular occurance lately and my heart just races all the time like I having a panic attack or something" Waverly explained nervously wringing her hands.

"I see, and this sickness is there a time of the day were it really sticks out to you?" The doctor observed.

"It's mostly in the morning, and that's when I get really thirsty"

The doctor stood up signalling to the bed "do you mind if I have a quick look at your belly?"

Waverly stood after, lying down to signal she was okay and watched as the doctor pulled out a machine and gel.

She lifted up her shirt, and winced as the cold gel hit her warm stomach.

"Lets see what's going on in here shall we?"

The monitor then turned on and the doctor observed the reading on the screen, before double checking what he was seeing was right.

"You see that right there? That's another heartbeat"

Waverly froze, physically her body remained still, and her eyes glued to the monitor which was reading the tiniest of heartbeats.

This can't be happening Waverly thought.

"What exactly does this mean?" She asked stupidly.

"You're pregnant Waverly"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WynDolls is the way in this story I apologise, but comments are much appreciated good and bad, but stay tuned for next chapter


End file.
